Assassinating Bartholomew Bass
by iamberlagak
Summary: AU. Dan Humphrey is paid to kill the famous conglomerate Bart Bass. He had to go through his son Chuck Bass first but ends up meeting the sultry mistress of Bart named Blair that Chuck himself fascinates. It was weird for Dan to be around such woman, but Blair seemed to have a leash on him. In the end, she's a Bass women and he is intended to kill one Bass.
1. Perseus

It was almost 4 in the morning as he walks alone in the lonely road of the old Brooklyn, trying to wash out the memory of a suffering blonde under his hands tonight. He sighed as he remembered her words of begging him to let her live. But he was paid to do so, he was paid to kill her, he was paid to have no mercy on her. It wasn't his first kill but he still shivers every time he shed blood, especially if they started to beg for their life.

Dan Humphrey was an assassin.

He was trained for 3 years since he was 12 and had his first kill when he was 15. It was hazy on how he started but he remembered being approached by Whitney on his father's grave and without the sanity he had when his father had lived, he accepted.

The training was brutal but his heart was too cold to even feel pain. He was the fastest learner on the biro and that scares some of the others. He wasn't allowed out of the biro until an incident of murder happened inside the biro. Dan killed a boy of his age, a boy who envied Dan's skills and tried to kill Dan. It was in a way self defense but the way Dan looked at it, he had stabbed the boy even when the boy stopped breathing. That was the first time he caught on that he was already in too deep.

He was given the code name Perseus, ironic for him since Perseus was a Hero in the Greek Mythology but Whitney thought it suited him well. Dan didn't care much. After all, it didn't matter what his name is.

His killings were successful. Conglomerates, cheating husbands, wall street creepers; he had all these kinds of blood in his hands. But he never ceased to forget each faces after he kills. He asked Whitney whether this was normal, Whitney could only laugh and said he's still a child within. It didn't bother him, those faces, how they died. It only bothered him that he remembered everything so specifically that it seems weird that he did.

He walked around before finally entering his apartment. He was cautious when he heard some noise from inside. He went in, knife ready to plunge behind his back and slowly went in. He sighed when he sees it was only Jenny, his sister.

"Hey, Danny. Long night?" Jenny smiled. She didn't know what Dan does for living. All she knew Dan was always out so late and sleeps in during the day. She swore he was a gigolo at first. But Dan lied and said he is bartending, thus the late nights.

"Yeah. Many blondes tonight," he was being ironic but Jenny would never know. "What are you doing here? I told you Brooklyn is dangerous so if you want to meet we'll meet in Hudson."

"I rather be here. You know, I am almost 21 and I am allowed around the clubs," Jenny made some tea as Dan just lay on the couch. "Maybe the first experience should be around yours."

"I'm your brother, I would never allow you to any club even when you're 201," Dan said as he buried his face on the pillow.

"Danny," Jenny plopped beside him on the couch and pulled him so she could see his face. "Make me a good 21st birthday okay. Teach me how to drink and celebrate the adult way."

Dan smiled. She was the only warmth in his life right now and he was grateful she barely remembered their father's suicide. He witnessed him hanging and his notes of apology. That made him cold and somewhat angry. Rufus Humphrey was supposed to be the honest wise man, but he lied to his own children and left them.

Dan and Jenny were sent to their grandmother. While it was suitable for Jenny along with fashion school in Hudson, it wasn't being nice for Dan. He was spiteful of everything, the school, the teachers, the students. His grandmother was worried and he never really liked her. Too much of his mother's resemblance in his grandmother, the same mother that also left. One day, he found himself shifting on his father's grave, cursing him for being selfish.

That was when Whitney came by with a smile, offering him a weapon to destroy. He lost his sanity long before so accepting wasn't insane at all. He lied to his grandmother and Jenny, saying that he was accepted in New York's St. Jude's school for boys and that the scholarship also covers a loft In Brooklyn.

Dan let Jenny sleep in his bed while he sets the mattress on the floor for him to sleep.

"Danny," he hears Jenny whisper.

"Yeah?"

"You think dad misses us?" Jenny still looked at her father as a competent father.

"Yeah," Dan said silently as he looked to the side. Jenny doesn't need her image of Rufus to be tarnished.

"I bet he miss you a whole lot more," Jenny smiled.

"Why?"

"Well, he worshipped on how smart you are," Jenny said and that was true. Rufus was always proud that Dan was the smart one. He would definitely be disappointed if he knew Dan was killing for living instead of healing, but he disappointed his son first. Dan always had that in mind.

"Go to sleep Jen," Dan closed his eyes.

"Don't hurt yourself too much, Danny," Jenny said. He opened again and sees Jenny already sleeping. He sighed and went to the bathroom. He kept his shirt on before so that Jenny would not notice the traces of scars on his body. He was very good in hiding things but sometimes it felt as if Jenny had a sixth sense. For all Jenny knew, Dan was bartending while tending to his writing career.

Dan looked at himself, and he never liked the mirror. It showed too much of him. He slowly tend his wounds and made sure no blood will drip on his new shirt. He showered and let all the stains off himself. He cleaned the shirt and if the blood wouldn't budge, he'll throw it away.

Dan went out of the bathroom and sees Jenny still sleeping soundly. Don't hurt too much, she says. He smiled even if it's pain. The only thing that hurts him is that even if Jenny did know his real job, she would never leave him. She would do that much for him, but Dan didn't feel like he gave her enough.

Dan sat beside his bed and slowly he wanted to hold her. But his hands are dirty. No matter how many times he had scrubbed it off, it is still dirty. He would never taint Jenny that even the thought of holding her with his own bare hands disgusted him. But he needs this killing, it was his job, he was in too deep to get out.

He could never blame his parents for this. He chose this road. He chose to kill. His moral compass that his father taught him was long gone.

Dan started his day with sending Jenny off to Hudson, receiving a glare from his grandmother. They never liked each other. He thinks she sensed danger on him. Well, she was right. Dan left without a slight hesitance as he received a call from Whitney.

"Daniel, we have something."

Dan went to the café located near downtown and he stayed at the corner until he sees the sign that an informer from the biro had came in. At the first job it was a bit confusing to find such person, but after staking for long in his job, he noticed that every informer stands about 5 seconds in front of the table before sitting down. A sign that they are waiting for him.

Dan went forward as he sees the informer. A male this time, suited in black and fresh like a guy going through an interview. The informer sees Dan and smiled.

"Informing Perseus. If there were a coin and a 10 dollar bill on the sidewalk, which one will you pick up?" the informer asked. It was a code.

"You pick up both," Dan said as he sat down. The informer was satisfied and held him an envelope.

"Information on the client is in there and for all of the slay materials, the biro would prepare it for you. Deadline is in 3 months," the informer told him and Dan could chuckle. He peeked in and it was the usual conglomerate.

"I can do this in a day," Dan felt insulted.

"The client is not the usual. Details over him will be explained. 3 months is included a short course," the informer was still smiling. Dan smirked and he mouthed an 'okay'. "I have heard about you Perseus. The fastest trainee ever to exceed the biro and complied with such impressive skills. You have also killed the CEO of Van Der Bilt companies who is himself a mob without a trace of blood coming." The informer smiled and Dan sighed. This informer talks a lot. "If I may ask, is it true? William Van Der Bilt's eyes portray such fear when you held your gun? That heartless governor had actually shown a feeling?"

"You ask weird question that I don't have to reply," Dan looked at him. Something was weird but seeking back in memories, all informers were weird. "If you are going to ask for more, just be reminded that an informer acts…"

"An informer acts neutral," the informer smiled. "We are trained to be that."

"Well," Dan stood up and looked at the informer. "Be neutral then." Dan left.

The informer could only see him walk away and his phone beeped. He took the phone out and greeted, "Archibald here."

Dan sat in his car and looked through the files. He sees a bunch of profiles and he realized it was more than before. The guy he was supposed to assassinate. Bartholomew Bass, a conglomerate with a multi billionaire estate. He is also very powerful between the mobs thus it would mean he had protection even from the dirty side of New York. He plays the scene well in Wall Street and is definitely a person who gets his hands dirty. On 1999, his building caught on fire and two people died. He gets a billion dollar insurance from it. After further investigation, it turns out it was an arson declared by Bartholomew himself so he could save a couple of money for his next company. No one could prove him wrong as he kept every work very smooth and clean.

Dan looked further and he sees that Mr. Bass has a son named Charles who will one day inherit everything. He checked his client's details and it appears that the biro kept it anonymous. Could have been Charles Bass. He would inherit a lot when Bartholomew dies. There was not much on Charles Bass except that he was the rich kid who does everything to get daddy's attention. "Pathetic." Dan whispered.

On the very next was the profile of each bodyguards and he thinks Bartholomew Bass has decided to chain himself from death. There were 12 of them everywhere he goes and they weren't the regular suit wearing bodyguards, they were incognito Could be the pedestrian walking their dogs or the woman feeding the birds by the park. Even if Dan had their profiles, it would be hard to attack while being cautious of 12 unseen bodyguards. It would be even cautioning for Bartholomew Bass if his bodyguards disappeared one by one that he might upgrade his own security.

Definitely not a one day thing. Dan took his phone out and called Whitney, while typing through his laptop.

"Bartholomew Bass is a high class mobster," Whitney said as she typed in further details on Bartholomew Bass. "He's done things that even the biro could never imagine and he has his own personal ways to cast away bounty hunters on him. 3 assassins were found death failing to do the job."

Dan looked through it as nothing. Whitney just smiled. "Daniel, sometimes a bit of fear could help you."

"That would be what, being a chickened boy running out to kill but ends up backing down because he couldn't pull the trigger?" Dan sighed.

"Fear was what brought you here," Whitney said.

"Well, let's not make fear being the one getting me out of here," Dan looked into the details.

Whitney gave up. She has a soft spot for Dan as she was the one recruited him and she actually took care of him since he was 12. She felt the guilt for bringing him to this world, when he was supposed to be in college right now, being a student. Dan reminded her of her own child, who is happily living with his father. He was supposed to go and get beer with friends, not going incognito to shed some blood.

"How do I get in?" Dan asked.

"Well," Whitney took a paper. "Bartholomew frequents in this club he owned, Victor and Victrola. You need to get more information on him and his people. Bartholomew is never alone, do you understand?"

Dan nodded. "So I just get in this club and…"

"You can't just get in this club. It is an inclusive invite only. They have code bars for the invitation thus it would be a bit hard to imitate it," Whitney gave him an email. "We have this."

Dan opens the mail and sees his own profile with his real name and ID. "This is?"

"Get a job there. They are recruiting," Whitney smiled.

"Why would I give them my real ID?" Dan asked.

"Bartholomew Bass is very influential. He would know in an instant if you had a fake ID, but we did scrap up a few small details like where did you go to school and what type of job you had before," Whitney looked over. "Don't die on this."

"When have I?" Dan smirked.

Dan got back to his apartment and wore the suit that Whitney sent him. She said it would be important for his 'interview'. He gets more details on the club he's attending. Victor Victrola was succeeded by Charles Bass and became famous for its bo peep and burlesque. It is the place for high class Wall Street players to hang out. Only good wine and Italian cuisine is served. A table there can cost $100000 per night, the cheapest one that is.

Dan is recruiting to be the bouncer and he smiled, that was why his identity of having to be schooled in ST. Jude's is scraped. Nobody from such prestigious New York private school would apply a job as a bouncer. But then he needed the attention, so he typed something in his laptop and printed it.

The one recruiting would be Charles Bass. A simple line he added would definitely catch his attention.

Dan arrived and he played the role of a vibrant new kid searching for any jobs at all. He annoyed the club's representative when he came in with a smile too bright. "Kid we don't need sunshine here so lose the smile."

"But how can you not smile around here? Girls, money, its everything that makes it a sunshine," Dan chirped happily. "You do know what they say that money doesn't buy happiness, well money makes me happy and if I can buy girls with money, my dick would definitely be happy."

"Listen kid, Chuck Bass does not like happy on others, so if you want this job, shut up," the representative warned him and Dan nodded, motioning to zip his mouth. "Stay here."

Dan looked around and sees no sight of Bartholomew Bass. The club was everything he expected, a high class area, filled with lust and sin, money and power. He didn't like it one bit. All of it was too fake. He looked around more and took in the possibilities of Bass's Bodyguards.

He found 2, a middle age man who sits behind the bar flirting with the waitress and a woman sipping Martini shooting glances at the door as if waiting for someone. The man was not in the right place, he wore a wedding band. Usually the person who hits on waitress is looking for more outside of the club. For a married man, they are the ones who would want anything to do with the club kept under wraps. A waitress never shuts up. The woman was wearing too much jewelry, too much make up but not much flaunting. She dressed the part but a woman who dressed up as much as her would peacock her way around, not sitting and waiting.

It was tight, and Dan smiled. This should be fun.

"Humphrey?" he heard his name. "The boss will see you now."

He stood up and walked through the curtains. Another door was behind it. He laughed a bit, this was cliché.

"I really don't know what the boss was thinking. He rejected to see everyone but you," the representative sighed as he opened the door. Dan walked through the door and he sees a man with a white suit and a bow ties. He has his hair gelled up and a smirk he didn't care to like. That must be Charles Bass.

"Daniel Jonah Humphrey," he smiled as he offered a scotch. Dan took it. "Recruiting to work here?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to join something as cool as this place you know," Dan played the part. He already knew why Charles Bass came to pick him. "Seriously, money, women and…"

"Will you just stop it," Charles said as he sat on the couch. "Tell me, why are you here?"

"I told you before…" Dan was cut again. He didn't like that very much.

"Your details said that you were a St. Jude's alumni. Why exactly a St. Jude's alumni would find a work here?" Charles looked straight at Dan, who had a worried face. "I don't think I remembered you."

Dan laughed in nervousness. "Well, I'm not really popular or anything. I mean I was a scholarship student and…"

"You dropped out," Charles said smoothly. "You think we can't find information on you? We did and sources tell me you were a St. Jude's drop out. I don't really care about that, I'm not even going to hire you. Though I am curious. Why are you here?"

Dan smiled inside. Bingo.

"I need to find someone. He's rich and he's definitely the man who would come here," Dan started.

"Did this person give you hell in high school?" Charles asked.

"No, in fact you may need to recheck your information because if you hit your high school documents, there was never a Daniel Jonah Humphrey in there. I made it all up just for this interview. I knew you'd be curious on the sudden St. Jude's alumni packing his frugal Armani suit for an interview to be a bouncer that you'd check up on it. But if I were an alumni coming here, you'd shut me out immediately because it's carved in you that any St. Jude's alumni shouldn't cross himself as a bouncer. Which is why I put the drop out part, makes you even more curious," Dan smiled. He knew how to play well. Charles Bass liked this game and he is going to play it. "It makes you too curious until you called me in here."

Charles smiled. "I like you," he said. "Now I am curious, what do you need me for?"

Dan smiled. "You don't like your father; I can get the dirt on him. I'm trained for that. We're on the same team."

"How is it we are on the same team?"

"You have connections, but you're too limited on options because every single client here is connected to your father. It may be good for business but you definitely don't satiate on such small risk. The person I'm looking for could be here tomorrow, next week, next year. I don't even know what he looked like. I need details on them, I need connections. You have that and if I use that connections, I can find you what you want," Dan smirked. "Sounds like a good idea doesn't it."

"Well, it is true that I never liked my father, but what makes you think I would work with a total stranger? When I myself can pay for my own private investigator." Charles asked him.

"You can never outrun your own father, not when the people you pay will receive double the amount from your father just to get lost." Dan smiled. "You have nothing to lose, only something to gain. You need someone from the outside, and I am that person. I am the only person right now that can make everything you got here, doubled." Dan had read Charles Bass's profile perfectly. In fact he knew guys like Charles Bass. They are eager, they aren't tied by blood and they are willing to go any means even to their father, if that means they will get the benefit for themselves. Dan knew the only way to get to Bartholomew Bass is by his own, vengeful son.

"Are you that confident?" Charles asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I were a chickened shit," Dan smiled. He knew he caught Charles Bass.

"Arthur," Charles called his follower, and the representative before came in. "Give Mr. Humphrey a tour on the club."

"You mean you're giving this guy the bouncer job?" Arthur looked at Dan, disbelieved.

"No," Charles said. Dan looked at him. "Even better, he'll be eyeing this club for me."

Dan smiled. He only planned Charles Bass to make him the sort of manager of the club after 2 weeks, but seems like Charles is really impressionable.

"But that is what I do. I am eying the club for you," Arthur asked.

"Well, someone needed to be eying you. You think I didn't know the loss of 2 girls last month?" Charles glared at him. "Mr. Humphrey has a better eye for some… club developing, don't you Mr. Humphrey?"

"I promise to do my best," Dan smiled. He passed his own planning. The beginning had already started and he claimed in his mind for victory.

Arthur showed him the club, insisting again and again that Charles had gone nuts. Dan looked around, to find more clues. Bodyguards, undercover eyes, place, room, everything. Nothing can tarnish his will now.

He looked at the door and as if on cue, Bartholomew Bass came in and he sees a few beefy men strode down with him. Exactly 15. He had more today. Dan looked behind him and he sees a brunette, long dark hair, fur coat, red lips and long lashes. He didn't recognize her from Bartholomew's profile, but he was somehow stuck looking at her when she passed him. They made eye contact but that was it.

Dan followed Arthur out. Coincidentally, Bartholomew is here but he needed more people off the room to actually kill the conglomerate. He looked back and sees the brunette linking arms with Bartholomew, chuckling while looking at Bartholomew talking. Before he left though, he heard Charles talking.

"Looks like Blair is here."

To Be Continued


	2. Andromeda

A/N: Thank you for the splendid reviews! I was testing actually if anyone would read and I am glad you guys liked it. For the anon who asked about the 'Birὀ', I forgot to explain about that in the first chapter. Plus, it supposed to have an apostrophe on the 'o' as Birὀ is a name. It is the name for the organization Dan worked for. I will explain more about 'Birὀ' in the next chapter. This is a Blair chapter.

* * *

It was far too early to wake up but Blair puts on her robe and took her leave from the room. She left the tired Bart Bass there and went for the kitchen. She looked around for food that tastes at least sweet and she sees the strawberries that Bart Bass seemed to love so much. Because his late wife did but that didn't bother Blair even one bit. She took the strawberries and ate it anyway.

Blair looked at the red juice coming from the strawberry and she thinks red suits her best. It's the bloody color that somehow makes her pop. It was how Bart came to know her and puts an interest in her.

She looked around and she can still remember the first time Bart met her. She was in an evening dress, a vibrant red in the arms of a man she thought was a noble man, and she was introduced to Bart, a man in his late forties with an intelligent smile that had many secrets.

People can say whatever they want, say she's the bitch of a mistress, the whore but she owed Bart her life, her sanity. The said noble man before had tried to offer her body to another man for business reasoning without her knowledge. Bart Bass bought her with real money, as if she was a thing. How would that be better? It would be. She ended up in fancy clothe, fancy home living in luxury rather than being disgraced as a woman being sold but gain nothing.

Truth to be told, Blair had it all once, when her mother created her own fashion line. She was the princess, the daughter of a designer, the one who gets the tiara. But her mother threw everything for love in Rome, for a man who owns nothing. Her mother gave her a portion of her company but who would believe a 16 years old girl running the company that the stockholders forced her to withdraw from the company. She forced herself to stand still, but 10 grown men were far too much to handle, even the occasional blowjobs did nothing to secure her stand.

So Blair was out and she was asked to never look back. She left school as the non-merciful Constance School for Girls wasn't that nice to a girl who doesn't have money. No matter how much brands she puts on, girls would still remember that she lost her fortune, her mother ran away with another man and she was definitely not a princess anymore.

Blair started her life by going through jobs in Starbucks, but that did no good, everyone was condemning her ways of good coffee. Then a girl with high Louboutin heels came in and said, "You look plain and youthful enough. Plus you look like you're miserable here. Want a job?" At first she thinks the lady was nuts, but then she was off work, and the lady waits for her.

"It is simple, you give a blowjob, its 50, you give your vajayjay, triple it. Backdoor, 250. Half of it is to me and you keep the other half," the lady said. She runs a club downtown and she needs girls to discreetly pleasure her clients. Blair lied that her age was 19 and she whored herself for money. She had everything back, the luxury she had lost came back bits by bits.

But a gentleman came in and takes her hand, made love to her. He promised that she would never need to touch another man; that he will take care of her. She trusted him, and for 4 months she was whore free and lived as a girl who is in a relationship. She was even relaxed working as a waitress in a nearby diner. He took her to events, buy her clothes and she was known to be the lady around him. He was the noble man, or at least she thought he was.

But desperation seemed keen to get on everyone. The gentleman tried to sell her body to a conglomerate that seemed to take interest in her. The price was one night with him and the conglomerate will give anything her boyfriend wants. Blair sees her boyfriend and he was in desperation. The gentleman in him was gone, he was like a different person.

What hurts most is that Blair would go with it, because if she did, her boyfriend would have his money and everything would go back to the way it was. Blair thought she had whored herself before, what difference would it make if she does it for love? But it turns out when Blair arrived at the hotel, seeing the disgusting conglomerate in his white suit, her boyfriend ran off leaving a text of long sorry speeches. Blair could only feel numb when the conglomerate started touching her thighs, she was already in hell.

It was blurry but all of the sudden, the disgusting conglomerate was forcefully taken away and led out of the hotel, leaving her behind. It was confusing but Blair heard the words like "Con Artist" and "Smuggler". It didn't matter to her.

Bart Bass found her sitting down in the lobby, quiet and alone.

"Why are you alone here?" he asked, voice so sincere she didn't believed it.

Blair could only look at him and she couldn't speak. She lost all her energy that she passed out. When Blair woke up she sees the golden halo on the creamy ceiling and the lavender cover on her. She was not home and she looked around. It was a room bigger than her apartment. She looked down and she was dressed in silk robe. She sensed the rose perfume around and a small gloom of fresh peonies.

Bart Bass came in and he sees her up. "Good morning cupcake." His greetings was nice. Bart didn't ask about her, but he just said he sees a desperate girl who needs pampering. Blair was tired with love, so she just accepted.

Bart Bass was like all other men. But the difference with Bart was that he had loved and lost the woman he loved. He could never love again and he could only lust. He knew how to treat women to their desire. He had more than one and he told her about it. Blair would be fine with such honesty from Bart, she ignored any infidelities. He wasn't hers to begin with. She was his woman but he wasn't her man. Blair was okay with it. She gets loved with her luxury items and that is enough.

Blair sipped wine and she sees the elevator opens, revealing Bart Bass' son. Blair rolled her eyes. Chuck Bass was fascinated by her. He wasn't exactly discreet. Blair pushed him off a few hundred times, she knows the only fascination Chuck had on her was because she was his father's mistress.

"Couldn't sleep?" Chuck smirked.

"Actually, it was a dreamy sleep and I woke up. Unfortunately to your face," Blair retorted and wanted to go back to Bart's room. Chuck took her arms. Here we go again.

"You know I'm better at sex than my dad. I have a bunch of women to give testimonials on that," Chuck tried.

"Well, you're still not your father. The difference is I liked your father," Blair snatched her arms away and went for the stairs.

"You were a whore," Chuck said. "Shouldn't be hard sleeping with two men."

"It wouldn't be," Blair was accustomed to such sentences. "It would be just hard if one of them was you. I don't like any kind of Chuck Bass in my sex."

Blair rolled her eyes as she ascended the stairs. Chuck can be cruel with words but she had gotten worse when she was in high school. Teenage girls were a lot meaner. Blair sat on her side of the bed and sees Bart soundly asleep. Slowly she crept on him and stared. She does this a lot because in a way she herself was hooked by him, by his money, by him saving her from the things that she now absolutely hated; love.

Her father disappointed her when he suddenly left when she was younger, she barely knew him but the fact that mother was displeased on what everything father do, he must have been a bad man who never loved her.

Her mother who she thought would love her decided to leave without her because she said it would be too much for Blair. What would be too much to be with their mother? She never loved me, Blair always said. Then the noble man came in and she thought she had found love but in the end, none of them actually loved her. She didn't realize it but she seeks love and Bart threw her the reality check. Bart told her that the only thing on her right now was a girl on a leash, a girl he would pamper like she was a pet and love is almost an impossible thing. Blair wanted to regurgitate at first but after awhile, it seeped through her that the luxury that Bart gave made her content and somehow in her crazy life, that was enough. She only had to please him, to give him lust and he will give her the exact luxury she misses. That was enough to make her content.

Should be enough, Blair told herself.

Blair stepped into the shower and began to let the water sip. She ignored that her eyes were burning while tears dropped. She said it was because of the heat. Her life was fine and she was living it.

She heard a rustle when she went out of the bathroom and Bart was typing on his laptop.

"Working again?" Blair starts playing the spoiled little princess Bart liked. "Come on, play with me." Blair threw herself at him and held his arm around hers.

"I would love to, cupcake, but this here," Bart pointed at the laptop. "Will buy you the Chanel bag you wanted."

"Really?" Blair perks up. "And there is this really interesting pearls from Tiffany's. Maybe you could…"

"Anything for my cupcake," Bart smiled. Blair actually liked when Bart smiled, unlike Chuck's Cheshire cat's smile, Bart was somehow sincere. Truthfully, maybe because Blair reminds Bart so much of his late wife. Out of all the mistresses, only Blair resembles Elizabeth Bass' the most. That was her luck to have such face. It gave her a huge penthouse in the Upper East Side.

Blair went out for a walk in Central Park. Bart was confused on her obsession with parks but she liked it for no reason at all. She feeds the pigeons around and sees children running around playing bubbles. She saw mothers trying to stop their children from running away when they fed them. She sees fathers carrying their daughters on their shoulders so they can see the squirrels on the trees.

She was just hurting herself more with this, but this is the times that she can be honest with herself. She wanted to be normal. She didn't want fancy, she just wants a mother who would stop her from running and a father that would carry her no matter what. The reality that she didn't have that makes her yearns for it even more but she knows she can never get that. But she liked watching these scenes, at least it was true for someone.

Maybe the world wasn't being fair or maybe she was destined to be pampered with things instead of love. Blair looked around and sees couples smiling, at least she had a good sex partner. At the end of the day she will get a cab and makes herself say, "My life is enough."

It worked.

Blair followed Bart into the new hotel opening in Brooklyn. She was disgusted by the idea of Brooklyn but Bart said it was a good opportunity. She looked around and the hotel wasn't that bad. She sees everyone struggling to put in the good word on Bart, kissing his ass. Blair smirked. That is not how Bart Bass gets interested in you.

Bart's right wingman came, Tyler Manning and smiled at her, she smiled back. The man had few words but Bart actually trusted him more than anyone else. They have dinner sometimes but it was always an awkward one. Blair didn't mind him though, he was one of the people who didn't care about Blair's position in the Upper East Side.

Chuck was there and Blair could only anticipate another move from him.

"Congratulations, father. This is a big project for you," Chuck held his hand out and Bart took it.

"Thank you, son. Believe me, if you have even an ounce of my intelligence, you'd be creating things like this as well," Bart smiled and Blair wanted to laugh. The only one who can make Chuck speechless was his father. Bart looked at Blair and takes her to the ballroom. It was grand but it was classic. Definitely Blair's taste. "Why don't you get us some drinks dear while I speak to Madame Cecily right there."

Blair looked back and sees Madame Cecily. She never liked her, the Madame always reminded her with words that she didn't belong. Bart knew that but Bart insisted that Madame Cecily is a high potential client. It was a sign that Blair should leave his side for a moment. "Sure, pumpkin." Blair smiled.

Blair roamed around and sees the people whispering. Of course, she was the woman but never the wife. Blair smirked when she sees that women are actually jealous of what she wore. Sure, she sold herself but she gets the prizes that every woman wants. The Armani dress, the Jimmy Choo shoes, the Tiffany's diamonds. Everyone loved some diamonds.

"Alone again?" Chuck spoke and Blair was already annoyed.

"Go away, Charles," Blair was not in the mood to play. She was ready to leave when Chuck held her arm.

"I can give everything he gives you," Chuck was serious. "I can give you all these luxury, I can give you these diamonds, I can even give you good pleasure." Blair glared at him. "I can also give you my heart."

Blair was surprised. This was the first time Chuck had ever said this. Blair took her arms away. He disgusted her more than ever now. "And then you can sell me away." Blair ran off from the party, not looking back. Blair hated that people could keep such lousy promises. Her ex also said he gave her his heart, but he took hers and rip it apart. It will happen again if she gives her heart away, she knows for sure. He shouldn't be surprised by it.

But why does it need to hurt so badly? Blair sat on the small bench at the side of the building, and the cool air seeps into her skin. She looked down at her diamonds. A few minutes ago she was proud of it but now they seemed so empty.

"I don't need love," Blair preached to herself. "I just kept getting hurt if I have it."

Blair looked around and Brooklyn seemed far nicer than she thought. It suited her dark image. Whores don't live in the Upper East Side, whores sink down deeper in the dark world. She heard about the violence in Brooklyn and sometimes she felt maybe she should one day roam around so someone could kill her for once. She wouldn't need to live such an unhappy life.

"Miss," she heard a man calling her and she looked back seeing a stranger with dark hair and black suit. She didn't recognize him at all. "If you sit there long enough, a homeless man may catch you for hostage due to those diamonds."

Blair sighed and looked back at her diamonds. "Hope so."

The man didn't seem to get the point that she was fine that he stood beside her, looking at her. "You seem familiar."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Maybe I have pleasured you once in a club downtown?" She absolutely hates people trying to talk to her like they knew her. She hates people who would judge her by their first instinct.

"You are a Waldorf," he said and Blair looked up at him. She discarded that name when she was 18 and no one really knows her as a Waldorf.

"Who are you?" Blair asked. He didn't seem familiar.

"Sorry. My sister had full magazines about you and your mum. She talks a lot about you," the man smiled.

"I asked, who are you?" Blair emphasizes on her question.

"I work for the little Bass," the man smiled. "He hired me two days ago and I'm here for business."

"How did you know about Waldorf?" Blair glared at him. She felt like punching the man's face for giving such insincere smile.

"Like I said, my sister worshipped you, and your mum. She studied design and I guess you do to. You're in a lot of the magazines," the man smiled. That is true, when she was a freshman she had pictures of herself in magazines for being the daughter of Eleanor Waldorf. Time did not do well for her.

"Well, tell your sister I'm not a Waldorf anymore, the Waldorf family is dead," she was expecting a why from him but he was just sitting there in silent. "Aren't you going to ask why?"

"Well, I figure everyone had a reason to break it off with their families. I've been there too," the man smiled.

"Did you throw away your last name too," Blair asked.

"No, I kept it as a reminder that whatever my name may be, I'm still reflecting everything on me," he smiled and Blair can't help but to strain the man. His smile was too forceful. If anything Blair knew more than anything is when people give in insincere smile. "Plus, it would be better for my ID as well."

Blair looked at him, wondering why he was here talking to her when he should be kissing up on the Bass like everyone in the party. "What was your name again?"

"I didn't say what my name was."

"Well, do little Bass' helper have a name?" Blair was starting to get very annoyed.

"Dan," he smiled and she sensed a bit of sincerity. "Since you don't use surnames, I'll go with just Dan."

Blair looked at him. "Well Dan, I hope you don't mind but I would rather have you leave right now."

Dan smiled and he bowed before he left. Blair was confused, why was he bowing.

Blair entered the party again as it was too cold outside and she sees Bart waving at her. She resumed her place beside Bart and she sees that Dan was speaking to Chuck. He didn't lie when he said he worked for Chuck. Doesn't seem like a man who would be working for Chuck.

"I would like to make a toast," Bart announced and Blair smiled at him. She had to play her role. "To the new hotel beginning and to the fortune that I will get," people laughed along. "To the employees of Bass Industries and to everyone that had made this project work. May God be with you."

"Cheers."

Blair sipped her wine and she sees a familiar face approaching her.

"Serena," she whispered. But it wasn't Serena, it was just a blonde who came to appreciate her level of taste. Blair smiled and thanked her. She was feeling tired, maybe a little bit of exhaustion that she sees the ghost of Serena. Blair left early with Bart's chauffer.

Blair could only rest her body on the seat when she was in the limousine. The sudden appearance of Serena's shadow in her head made her lose all her energy. She missed Serena, her dearest friend. The friend who died when she was 14. Blair had always envied Serena. Serena was the golden girl, beautiful, tall, bodacious and every boy in middle school had a crush on her. But Serena was the only one who truly loved Blair, they cared for each other. Even if Blair was constantly under Serena's shadow, Serena was also the one who always push Blair into the light.

When they were 14, Blair and Serena were supposed to go on a picnic but Serena never came. It was confusing at first when she got home that her caretaker asked her whether she was alright, but then she gets a call from Serena's younger brother Eric that Serena had been in an accident. Her head was cracked and her limbs were twisted. Blood was everywhere and what people could only say was her Chanel purse got ruined.

Blair rushed to the hospital and the only thing the doctor said that they were doing their best. Blair thought they were lying. Their best would have saved Serena. The doctors performed the first surgery and they were supposed to perform the next one the day after. Serena was put under intensive care and Blair would not leave her side. Serena's mom was out to buy coffee when Serena suddenly stopped her breathing. Blair called out for her, tears streaming down but Serena left her that night.

The first week Blair was sure it was her fault, if they weren't planning for a picnic, Serena wouldn't be in an accident. Then Blair found out that Serena had gone off downtown to buy the macaroons Blair loved so much because it was sold out in Manhattan. It was as if everything was planned to kill Serena off this world. Serena was the only one who had truly loved her and God had to take her away.

Blair lost her faith that day.

Blair went back to reality when the chauffer said they have arrived. Blair looked out and sees it. Café Boulud. The place she often goes with Serena. The last place she ever saw Serena was in Café Boulud. She went in and everything was still in place. She sat down on the place she often sat with Serena and it was as if Serena's angelic halo came in through the door waving at her.

"I miss you so much, Serena," Blair whispered and she looked down seeing tears coming down on the menu she was holding.

"_Be happy Blair," _Serena always said. Blair shook her head. If only she could be.

Meanwhile, in Brooklyn.

Dan drove into a parking space and looked at the papers Chuck had given him. It was the guest's informations and Dan could only laugh at how much Chuck had given him his trust. Dan looked into it and at least 3 out of 10 was a spy for Bart Bass. He compares it to the database given by the Biro and dismissed the regular guests data on the passenger's seat.

Pictures were in and he scanned for unusual behavior. Then he sees the lonely girl from the bench, Bart Bass's mistress talking to Chuck. Chuck Bass always have a mischievous look on him but he looked serious. Dan had looked up for Blair's details and he found out she was a Waldorf. He didn't search for more as he was just checking up all the details about the people around Bart.

Dan typed in his computer and Blair's details came in. He didn't know why but he was intrigued by something. Blair was his age and she was an Upper East Side princess once. He knew about Eleanor Waldorf leaving for Rome and the company sacking Blair out. But something was not quite right.

The father who left, Harold Waldorf was said to have left her when she was only 5. But he was here, right there at the party. Under the name Tyler Manning, Harold is Bart Bass' right wingman. It seems that the young Blair didn't even realize that her father was right there beside her.

To Be Continued


	3. Cetus

Dan was at the Biro's base and he flipped pages by pages of Bartholomew Bass's details. Something was missing but he couldn't figure out what. He digs even further and found out that Tyler Manning or Harold Waldorf never left New York like people believed. It was as if Harold Waldorf disappeared and came back as Tyler Manning the day after. People should have recognized him, it is the Upper East Side and the Waldorf family wasn't a no name. What's more important, his own daughter, Blair should have recognized her own father.

He was too focused with the papers that he didn't realize Whitney was behind him.

"Dan," she called once but he was too preoccupied. He pats his shoulder and he looks at her. She smiled. "Dan, you just need a bullet through his head, you don't need to know everything about him."

"Well, it turns out he had more eyes around him. He's even had protocol like he's the president," Dan scratched his head. "Even if I had him located in the perfect place, he might have located 3 men behind my back. The informer was right, 3 months may be hard to reach."

"Are you giving up?" Whitney asked.

Dan laughed. "Of course not. Which is why I am tracing everyone in his world, from his servants to his wingman, find out who are the spies and lay them down on the chessboard so we can start the play."

"You are tracing the whole Upper East Side. Bart Bass is a very influential man," Whitney looked at the papers. She wasn't surprised he had 130 details of Upper East Side residents already.

"I'm jotting down within the importance," Dan said. "Thanks to Chuck Bass, this is going rather smoothly."

Whitney looked at the details and realized two people had more information jotted down. Tyler Manning/Harold Waldorf and Blair Waldorf. "What does the Waldorf family have to do with Bass?"

Dan looked up and for the first time in Whitney's life, she saw a boy in Dan. Dan took the papers from her and said, "Nothing." Dan is the best manipulator in the Biro so seeing him lying like a kid who had done something wrong seems odd. But it was somehow cunning to her.

Still, work is work and she needs to straighten him up. "If you think you can't do it, we can just stop now. If you're in too deep and you fail, you know neither the Biro nor Bass will let you live."

"That is an insult to me," Dan glared at her.

"So get your mind set on putting a bullet on Bart Bass's head," Whitney took all Waldorf related details from him and walked away. Dan was confused. Not by Whitney but the revelation he just noticed. Why is he so interested to know about the Waldorf?

Dan shook his head and went back researching on Bart's spies. Anything Waldorf related is off limits.

His phone went off and he sees the id as Chuck Bass. "Yep?"

"My father is browsing around Manhattan with Blair and I need you to follow him," Chuck said.

"Why?" Dan was confused.

"He's up to something. He doesn't go shopping with Blair and the fact that he is means he's up to something. I need to know what," Chuck said. "Bart has a few guards around him so I had Arthur send in a false notice of a new guard. That should give you at least the whole day to find out about it before they realize it's fake. Don't take too long, it would be my ass if they caught you."

The opportunity had arisen. It was perfect, it was a huge chance. He was automatically set to have no limit on Bart Bass. Even if he gets caught before pulling the bullet, suspicions would be led off as a mere false alarm. If he gets caught after pulling the bullet, they will be too busy watching Bart Bass die. It was a perfect situation, nothing could go wrong.

Right?

Dan watched around as he waited in front Gucci. It was obvious he is not interested in finding out about Bart Bass's business. He is only there to pull the trigger. He looked around and it was obvious there were a few bodyguards around Bart. He needed at least 5 minutes of incognito with Bart, only 5 minutes with the spies off his back and he'll get him. He scanned for the spies; they weren't that hard to recognize now.

"12 for today. Wow, this guy is paranoid with death," Dan said under his breath and looked around. Bart Bass was still busy fitting into his suit. He sighed, even the men in the Upper East Side behave like women. He looked again and sees Bart's mistress, Blair. He saw her smiling and giggling with Bart. Her smile reminds him of someone but he just couldn't put his finger on who.

He looks around again and sees a woman who he saw in Bart's hotel opening. Cecily Hoffman, a woman who collects much of the antiques in the world, a woman with too much money to spend but not much to keep a husband. He sees her looking into the shop and she only shook her head.

Hoffman had her cell phone out and she took a picture before leaving. That was weird.

Dan looks back and sees Bart and Blair coming out of the store. Bart's people are already in position and Dan needs to be quick. 5 minutes, that is all he needed. He followed Bart and Blair at a risk as Bart's peoples are already eyeing him for his chase. He stopped to buy coffee, relieving the eyes off him but his eyes caught where they were going. Even if they have noticed him to be the new 'guard', they wouldn't hesitate to kill him if they see him holding a gun on Bart's head. He needed to be fast enough to actually have time for the run. 12 guards around him do not make it easy even with Chuck's given leverage to him. Bart was holding a pamphlet of Guggenheim and Dan assumed they were heading there. Taking at least 20 minutes, he checked and no spies were on him. He started walking towards the Guggenheim.

The last time he went to the gallery was when he was 10 with his mom. It was exciting to him at the time but he couldn't even understand the fascination now. He looked around and it worried him a bit that they left. But who would be in a gallery for 20 minutes? He walks around again and he saw her. Blair. They haven't left yet, but Bart was nowhere to be found. Then he realized even his spies were not here. Did he miss Bart?

Blair walks around and took in the art around. She loved being in gallery and looking through each art with intimate understanding. She smiled looking at the famous Degas. She loved the simple portion of the sculpture. She could spend hours in the gallery. Unfortunately Bart Bass couldn't. Bart left when they were at the entrance, saying that he had some work to do. It didn't mind her at all, as even if Bart followed her, she couldn't really talk to him about it that it makes it awkward anyway.

Blair looked at the next art and then she sees someone familiar.

The guy who works for Chuck was staring right at her. She walked towards him, making her heels click to make it her approach arrogant. She stood in front of him and she sees him smirking.

"Are you stalking me?" Blair asked.

"No, I love the Guggenheim. It's a public place and it's nice seeing a familiar face," Dan retorted. He actually needed to know where Bart went. The only option he had was from Blair.

"We don't really know each other to make it seem like we're familiar," Blair makes a point.

"I know your last name, so at least I know you a little bit more than the people around," Dan gripped his hand in his pocket, he needed to know where Bart is not having a chit chat with Blair.

"I didn't know yours though so I take that as invalid reasoning. You on the other hand are looking much like a stalker," Blair turned around to leave.

"Humphrey," Dan didn't know why he said it. He should have just straight away asked and make up a story about how he dreamed working for Bart instead of settling working for the younger Bass. "It's Dan Humphrey."

Blair looked at him and approached him again. "Do I look like I cared, Humphrey?"

"Well, it makes you come back," Dan chuckled. Blair only stared at him and it should make him uncomfortable, but he couldn't help but stare back at her doe eyes. "Why are you alone?" It came off more as a personal question rather than an inquiry for Bart Bass.

"Why not?" Blair said. "I like appreciating art alone."

"Well, if you have someone to talk about it with you, makes it more fun doesn't it?" Dan looked around. At least that was what his mom told him when he was 10. He thought of it as bullshit now, but he had to lure in Blair somehow.

"Well, I have Bart accompanying me so that should satisfy you," Blair told him confidently when really, Dan knew Bart was nowhere to be found. He checked the whole gallery and the fact that Bart's guards weren't there too means he's gone.

Dan nodded. He didn't think he'll get anything from her but there she was, in front of him, not moving. He looked at her and he didn't feel like Blair was walking away. "You're alone now aren't you?"

"I told you I was with Bart," Blair said.

"Was. In English grammar that means it's in the past," Dan said and he sees that Blair didn't like when someone tried to be smart with her. "Come on, just admit it, the big guy is not here, you're lonely and you actually agree when I said its more fun when you have someone to talk about art."

Blair didn't want to admit that Dan was right, but he is right. Blair restrained herself from admitting up front. "Bart was with me, but he is on his way to the Bass Company because he's a busy man," Dan lighted up on that. Bart Bass's location is found. But Blair wasn't finished. "Unlike you who is supposedly working for Chuck Bass but have all the time in the world walking around Guggenheim."

Dan looked at her. "Well, good luck roaming alone then." Dan needs to go, his chance will vanish if he stayed too long. But before he left, he sees a slight disappointment in Blair's face. Blair is very defensive and she would never turn herself into a weakling in front of anyone. But Dan walked away, he had a job to do. He can't erase that expression but for the time being, it is not important to him.

Dan walked out and immediately hailed a cab to Bass Company. He was going solely on his instinct. If he failed to do the job, he may as well take information for Chuck as cover. Surely there is something he can get. He can't enter as a civilian, so he took the janitor's cloths and tag. This is a plain simple act the Biro taught him if he was around conglomerates, being invincible means being unimportant.

He looked around and it was the usual office anyone would imagine. You'd think it would be sophisticated but the papers lying around don't make it any more different than a 10 people's office. He scanned for Bart's office, obviously he would be on the highest floor in his own building but he found out, he's actually in the third penthouse which is only the 3rd highest floor. What could possibly be in two highest floor? Looking at how paranoid Bart Bass is, Dan wouldn't be surprised if it Bart stocked all his gold in there.

He tracked down Bart's office and seems like the elevator to his office is being guarded and only people with appointments could get in. Dan looked down, his chances were lost. He was about to leave when he sees a few bunch of women holding Tiffany's bags waiting in front of the elevator. The guard had to confirm first so the ladies waited.

"Wow, I can't believe he is asking that whore for a hand in marriage," one said and the others nodded.

"I saw her today with him around town, that was a first," another said.

"Who'd think Bart Bass decided to get serious with a whore?"

"Well, whore or not she's one lucky woman. Look at all the gold she'll be having."

Dan remembered how Chuck said Bart never goes shopping with Blair. This may be the answer. At least he had something to tell Chuck.

"You know what I heard," the last one voiced out. "I think it had to do with impressing Madame Cecily. You know how that woman is the key to Bass Industries latest project, and well, Bart Bass is trying to impress her with marriage. That Madame loves marriages, that she kept doing it just for her sanity."

So it wasn't out of love. Dan chuckled. That shouldn't be too surprising. Maybe Bart knew that Madame Cecily was out and about around Manhattan that he decided to stroll around with Blair just to please the Madame.

Dan went out of Bass Company and decided to report to Chuck first. He lost his chance to kill Bart, but he knew Bass's company's floor plan by heart now. It should do the trick when he needs it.

Dan took his car and was off on his way to Victor Vitrola when he sees the lonely girl again. Blair was walking towards the park as usual and Dan eyed her.

Blair sighed as she looked around. It was the weekdays so not many were around. There were only a couple of elementary school kids with their nannies around. She remembered that was her when she was 10. She was with her nanny, Dorota. She was kind and gentle, just like a mother should be. She taught her how to draw her feelings out and to love. That was all in the past, as Eleanor fired Dorota when she felt that Blair was too dependent on the nanny.

Blair didn't cry, but she felt like crying every time she remembered her.

Dan could only watch her from far as he followed her at the park. He was reading her but he felt that she was unreadable. But he predicts that when Bart asked her hand in marriage, she would have the biggest smile. All girls would have.

Blair walked around and she sees a pretzel stand. She seldom eats street food but today, she felt like eating one. She asked the kind Indian man for one. She tried to find her purse. Like all woman's problem always is, she had to keep digging her bag but her purse was nowhere to be found. "Excuse me," Blair said still digging her purse.

"Here," she heard someone from behind and she sees him giving money for the pretzel. It was Dan Humphrey. Why was he always around? "Thank you. But seriously, stop the stalking."

"I'm not. I happen to like parks," Dan said as he took the change and he left.

Blair could only frown at him and she left the park a few minutes after, on her way to a huge posh building. Blair ignored the stare given by the doorman. She own that place, he could never stop her from going up. Even if she didn't pay the electricity or water bills, she still owns that penthouse. It was under her name, and no one can take it away. Blair went up with the elevator until it was the 7th floor, her floor, the cursed floor. She went inside and it was clear that no one was living there.

White cloths were over the furniture and drapes were covering the windows. Dusts were everywhere and the echo of Blair's shoes is just proof how empty the house is. Blair looked around and sighed. She left it empty when she left high school and dared not to look at it anymore. But Bart found out about the place today and he said it would be a good idea if they settled there. Bart had given her a choice of marriage as he wants to impress Madame Cecily, yes, she knew all about it. Blair said it was fine if he gave her the most expensive Tiffany's diamond cut ring.

That is how cheap Blair felt. A diamond ring could buy her into marriage. She smiles, at least it would be less painful when they divorce. Blair looked around, it was a warm homey feeling inside that penthouse. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad choice to be living there again. Blair actually liked the feeling of the penthouse. Her mother rarely was there anyway so there were minimal memories of her. Blair took the drapes off letting the sun coming into the penthouse.

She took the cloths from the furniture and she sees the sofa Dorota always sits on when she was monitoring Blair while knitting. When Blair dropped out of high school, she wanted to find Dorota, but her home in Queens had been left empty. Blair hugged herself on the sofa. It was comfortable.

She will be marrying Bart Bass for the sake of her business. She should feel overjoyed. But all she wanted to do is curl herself to sleep and hopes she would wake up from this terrible nightmare.

Dan went into Victor Vitrola and passed Arthur to find Chuck. Chuck was busy with a blonde girl who didn't seem thrilled when Chuck pushed her away. "Hey," Dan said calmly.

"Sorry babe, you need to go. Business is always first," Chuck pushed the blonde away. She wasn't happy and actually glared at Dan when she went out. "So, what do you have? New projects? Demolition of shops for his new hotel?"

"He's marrying Blair," Dan said simply and he sees Chuck's smug turned into a frown. "He went out with her as a first sign of serious relationship." Should he tell him about Madame Cecily? Would that be too much?

Chuck was speechless as he looked at the table in front of him. He took the glass with scotch and drank it like it was water. This couldn't be happening. Blair could never marry Bart. Dan looked at him and realized Chuck has feelings for his father's mistress. That guy actually has feelings for someone else.

"You okay?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I mean of course she would marry him, she would because she's after his money…" Chuck was murmuring now.

"It was for business," Dan decided maybe it's not going to hurt if Chuck knew the reasons. "Cecily Hoffman. Bart is trying to impress her for the new project he had. The old lady loved weddings and fairy tales about love thus with Bart marrying Blair, should do the trick."

"But why Blair? He had 1000 mistresses, why Blair?" Chuck asked. Dan thought about this, he didn't quite understand this himself. "Couldn't be because of that?"

Dan looked at him. "Because of what?"

"Blair actually resembled my mother a bit, and… No, Bart is too smart to even get that sentimental," Chuck said. Dan didn't think of a research to find out about the late wife. He sees Chuck taking his wallet out and looked at a picture. He gave the picture to Dan. "It couldn't be. Right?"

Dan saw the picture and it showed a younger Bart Bass with a woman resembling Blair. He sees Chuck waiting for an answer. This guy is liking Blair a little too much.

"It might be," Dan thought of a game. A new game that would be fun. "Bart has 1000 mistresses but Blair is the only one cut out to be a Mrs. Bass. Not just because he looks like his late wife, but Blair herself was an Upper East Side resident."

"What?" Chuck was confused.

"You knew that Blair was a Waldorf, right?" Dan sees Chuck nodding. "The difference with her and other mistresses is that she knew how to act as a wife of a conglomerate. She knew how to play these Upper East Side games. Bart Bass chose her because she was the only one suitable to play a Bass' wife."

"You mean…"

"You can stop him," Dan quickly said. "You can pull her out of it. Right now, Blair is stuck with Bart because she thinks Bart is the one that caught her. Play Bart's game, play against him until you catch her. Until she falls into your grip. Until Bart can't take her away."

Dan's words was like a hypnotist to Chuck that Chuck was caught up with it. "What should I do?" Chuck asked him.

Dan smiled. "You'll be fine as long as you'll do as I say."

It was decided, Dan would pull a bullet into Bart Bass's head, but he wouldn't pull the trigger. Bart's son would do that for him. Dan had placed himself as a puppet master with Chuck Bass as his puppet. Question is, where is Blair positioned in his plan?

To be continued


	4. Hercules

Blair was already flipping through wedding magazines when Bart found her in the Waldorf Penthouse. He looked around and sees that Blair had already get rid of the white cloths and heavy drapes, keeping the furniture in place and a few parquets redone. It was done tastefully and definitely an Upper East Side elite style. Bart chose Blair for wife figure because she was an Upper East Side, she has taste, and she would be ready to play these mind games. In short, she wouldn't be a problem to him.

"Cupcake, this is pretty extraordinary," he kissed Blair's forehead and Blair smiled.

"Of course. It is my place, it should be done in an exquisite way. But I still need someone to fix the bedroom, I want to ditch that creaky bed," Blair said. "How are you today?"

"Well, Cecily is giving good feedbacks. That woman is really eccentric," Bart said as he sat beside Blair, flipping through one of her magazines.

"I hate her," Blair said blankly. She really does. "She kept looking at me like I don't belong."

"Well, maybe you should take your Waldorf name back," Bart said.

Blair laughed. "Never."

"Suits you," Bart said. He peeked at Blair who is still concentrating on her magazine. He nudged her to call her but she didn't budge. He hates that. He forcefully took her chin so she would look at him. "Look at me when I speak. You can never run away from this marriage, got it. I caught you when you almost drown and if you ever run away, I will drown you myself with my own bare hands." Blair could only stare at him, it was always like this. Bart lets her go. "Act like you enjoy the wedding. Cecily would be watching."

Bart left Blair alone and she could only stare at his back. It was as if she stopped looking at him he would kill her right instantly. Blair would lie if she said she was unafraid of Bart. She was terrified of him. He may be gentle at times but he can switch his personality if she does something wrong. She was very careful on not to get on his bad side, but his latest project having to side with a mere woman like Cecily Hoffman must have annoy him that he grows annoyed more and more recently.

Blair went through the magazine again, and sighed. As if she has somewhere to run to. She ignored that her hands were shaking.

Meanwhile, Chuck was doing everything he can to have the Waldorf family research through Dan. Dan had left out the Tyler Manning/Harold Waldorf situation because he felt it wouldn't be necessary to include that information. Whatever happened between the Waldorf stayed buried until it needs to be dug.

"Blair was all alone when Bart met her," Chuck said. "I only knew her through high school and that she dropped out. Then suddenly my dad brought her as a date on my 21st birthday. It had been a year after. I didn't know her family abandoned her."

"Well, Blair must have felt like Bart saved her and took her back in the Upper East Side. Regardless being seen as the prostitute, she's back in, more powerful than any women around," Dan looked into Blair's details. It was a little fascinating that her 'don't give a shit' attitude had actually carried her strong around the Upper East Side. "People don't recognize her as a Waldorf, they truly judge her as a mere whore which makes her kind of like the underdog. But her true nature of Upper East Side kicks in when it needs to be, thus making her a strong opponent to any of the Upper East Side women, and the best part is, those women don't even know it."

"Wow, I never see her that way before," Chuck admitted. "I only see her as this vulnerable doll that my dad bought, a doll that needs to be off that filthy hands."

That might be true, Dan thought. But really what makes Chuck better if he only sees her as a thing, the same way his father did. It didn't matter. What matters to Dan now is to make Chuck fall hard for Blair that he would be willing to kill his own father. Chuck's blood relations does nothing to him, so that should be an easy winning after.

"If you want Blair, you should lure her in," Dan looks straight at Chuck, who just chuckled.

"I did that with everything I have. Jewelries, clothes, even that damned macaroons she loved. None of that lured her in," Chuck sighed and cracked his neck as if he had done everything he could.

"No, that is what Bart uses to lure her in. She has all that, why would she go for you if you give her the same things Bart did," Dan decided Chuck was really hopeless and he had to steer him all the way. In a way, Chuck was really a kid. "Lure her into something she doesn't have."

Chuck stared at him. "I tried that too."

"That?" Dan was confused.

"I told her I could give her my heart, something that obviously Bart could never give, but she just ran away," Chuck said. Dan frowned, that was new. "She said then I could sell her away if I did."

"Someone must have made her tick off with that," Dan said.

"You know what, keep an eye on Blair. All these things made me dizzy. I have to run into a few clients, you keep an eye on Blair. There's a party in Vitrola tonight. I sent her an invitation and for some reasons, she just loves burlesque that she even put up with me," Chuck said as he left Dan in his office. Dan looked around, and unlike Bart, Chuck liked being at the top of his building. Dan looked around and sees Chuck has his own safe behind a painting. Too predictable.

"Mr. Humphrey," he heard his name being called and he sees his assistant eyeing him. "Do you need help with anything?"

"The combination of this safe," Dan joked but the assistant just eyes him. "Just kidding. I'm off."

Dan walked out of the building and looked around. It was around noon and he felt that he knew where Blair would be. And as predicted, she was at the park.

She was walking alone again, and today she bought a hot dog. Dan was curious, he was so sure a girl like Blair craves love even with all the luxury and attention Bart gives. It was kind of the cliché that the kind of girl she is digs that, or the kind of girl he thought she was. But from what Chuck said, she seemed really content with just getting the luxury out of Bart. She seeks nothing more, and to be honest, if it was like that, why the sad face when he caught her alone yesterday at the Guggenheim? Why the longing glances towards these people in Central Park?

Was it because Chuck said it? Dan was unsure.

Dan watched Blair as she strolled around the park, curious at every single glance she made. It wasn't towards the couples, but more towards the mothers and fathers who brought their kids along. Dan wasn't sure if he reads her correctly, he was wrong before but it seems that the thing that Blair craves was not love from a man, but love from a parent. He won't say he understand those feelings because craving a parental love is already out of the equation, but he gets where she came from if that was the case.

How does he use this new info as a benefit?

Dan saw Blair sitting down on a bench and he quietly hid behind a tree. He sees her smiling watching the small kid who is jostling out of his nanny's grip. It was a weird scene to be watching but something was amusing her. He quietly watched the same scene and he didn't get it at all. She stood up to throw away the trash when he decided maybe he should just go upfront. She saw him and she sighed.

"Before you speak, no I am not stalking. I'm here for business," Dan said. He might as well use this method. "Chuck sent me here."

"He did?" Blair eyes him. "For what?"

"To basically try and get you to accept him," Dan said. It was in a way the truth.

"He knows that I am with his father," Blair started walking away and Dan walked beside her, catching up. "And what type of guy sends his minion to woo a girl?"

"Well, he can give you what Bart gives you, it is also a plus that he's younger and probably will inherit all that Bass money," Dan said when reality is, Dan agreed choosing Bart would be the one to go if you want money. "He is also falling for you, hard." Dan didn't think so but he might as well say it just to see her reaction.

"The only reason he thinks he's falling for me is because he can't get me," Blair retorted.

"Why can't he get you? What is so wrong with Chuck Bass?" Dan was playing now.

"Well, for one, between Bart and Chuck, Bart is a little bit more of my type," Blair is annoyed.

"They are father and son. I'm pretty sure they are more alike than you know it."

"I'm satisfied with Bart. I don't need petty love from his son," Blair glared at Dan as she stopped walking.

"Satisfied? But petty love is still love. Why are you satisfied with a man who can't give you love?" Dan asked.

"Because I don't need love," Blair said, confirming everything Chuck had told Dan. Blair didn't want love.

"What about your parents?" Dan dared to ask. He knew they left her, but he was curious.

"What about them?" Blair looked down.

"What if they are here to take you back?" it was so personal that it shocked Blair he dared to ask that. "I'm asking because I may know where your father is."

"What?" Blair was speechless and the fact didn't enter her mind until a few seconds pass by.

"I may know where your father is, or rather Chuck knows. He knows because he cares for you, a lot that he went looking for your parents," that was a lie, but whatever. Chuck need not to know his methods. "That was how I knew you were a Waldorf, Chuck told me."

"Chuck found my dad?" Blair asked because she was confused. The father that she had lost since she was young might be around and that kind of scared her a bit. The scene where a father holding his daughter came to mind and she suddenly shakes her head. Dan could only watch her, confused. "I'm okay with my life, I'm happy with it, I don't need more." It was like a chant as she said it over and over again. Blair turned her face cold and hard as she glared at Dan. "I don't want to know where my dad is. So you tell Chuck, his caring for me failed."

Blair left and Dan decided not to follow her. Dan was wrong, she wasn't the strong woman; that was a cover, she is actually pretty brittle inside. Not a vulnerable doll as Chuck said, but more like a broken girl who patched herself up and tried to never break again that she puts all these walls around her. Held her the wrong way and she's back to breaking again.

Dan sighed. Why does it feel like he's in too deep?

Dan went back to Victor Vitrola as Chuck said Blair would be there. It was still empty and then he sees a familiar face. It was the informer from the Biro and he waved at him. The Biro didn't mention a meeting so it was weird that he was here.

"Hey, good to see you. How is the mission going?" the informer asked him.

"You are supposed to be neutral," Dan said, warning him. There are rumors that sometimes informers get caught up with the mission and some failed to attempt the precise assassination that could led into exposing the Biro. "You're not supposed to be here."

"I am invited," the informer showed him his pass. "I have a life outside of the Biro, Perseus, and this is my life."

"It is Dan here," Dan told him.

"You use Dan around here? I thought that was your real name," the informer faked a shocked face.

"How do you even know my name?" Dan stared at him.

"Let's just say I am a big fan of Perseus," the informer smiled. "And in real life, I'm called Nate."

"Be neutral," Dan warned him and left him at the bar.

"Dan," he heard Nate calling him. He looked back and sees Nate raising his glass. "Good luck, you'd need it."

Dan went backstage where the girls are and they were all eyeing him. One puts her hand on his shoulder asking him to stop but he kept moving. He needs to find Arthur and the only place he could be found is with the dancers. The reason two girls left the club was because Arthur kept sexually harassing them. He found him seducing one of the dancers and he snapped his fingers at him.

"Yes, Humphrey?" he was annoyed. The 2 days Dan worked in Vitrola, Arthur didn't have any chances at all with the girls. The new guy took all the attention and it seems that even the girl he's trying to seduce is watching Dan.

"I need you to fill me in with the guest details," Dan needs to know who is in for tonight so he could make sure he fish enough out of Blair. Bart would not be here as Chuck said Bart will be in Bass Company the whole night digging God knows what and there would be at least 15 guards with him. Dan had counted all the security cameras and it would be a little bit of impossible to create an assassination there.

"Well, there are the Upper East Side trust fund kids will be here, The Van Der Woodsens, the Archibalds, the Carlyles, the Baizens, whole bunch of rich kids. There will also be a few celebrities like Mario Lopez, Criss Angel and that billionaire's daughter, Bree Buckley," in short, none of the people is important to Dan. It was only rich trust fund kids around and he thought maybe tonight he should only go around Blair for more information.

"Well, I need you to clear the road for the guest arrival," Dan instructed him.

"That is Hunter's job," Arthur said.

"I know, but I don't want to go down to Hunter to tell him what to do. So you go down," Dan smiled and Arthurs wanted to punch Dan. Arthur grumbled when he left and Dan was about to leave too before one of the dancer pulled his hand.

"Thank you," he sees a dark haired girl with exotic skin, her tag name showed Vanessa. "He is a scumbag."

"Sure he is," Dan left and went to wait at the bar. He sees Nate talking to the waitress, smiling his white teeth and hand in his golden blonde hair. Dan was about to leave before the exotic girl Vanessa pulled him into the private room. He sighed when he sees Vanessa locking the door. It happened before with a girl named Ivy and he had to make her pass out to get out. He was about to do the same thing to Vanessa but surprisingly, she evaded the attack.

"I'm not an easy target Humphrey, so back off," Vanessa was rather serious compared to the seductive Ivy. Dan tried to flip her around but Vanessa was quick enough that she shoved him on the sofa, holding him from the run with a gun in her hand pointed to him. "Stay."

They heard the door being knocked 3 times and Vanessa opened the door, gun still pointing at Dan. Dan sees Nate coming in and Dan had his face straight.

"Hey, Perseus, nice to see you," Nate smiled as he sits down beside Dan. "You've met my partner Vanessa, hot young lady isn't she?"

"Just get on with it Archibald," Vanessa warned him.

"Alright, Abrams, chill," Nate said before looking at Dan. "Sorry about her, she's a bit sensitive at times."

"CIA?" Dan asked quietly.

"That was quick. How did you know?" Nate looked at him and Dan actually had guessed from Vanessa's moves. It showed the CIA training in her. "Never mind that, I'm curious, you can easily run from Vanessa, I mean you're trained to be the strong assassin here, why are you still here?"

"I want to know," Dan stared at Nate. "What do you cops want? If you wanted to expose the Biro you have done that when you were accepted as an informer. I must say the Biro is lacking nowadays."

"Well, I don't like to be called a cop, but whatever. We're here to make a deal with you," Nate said. "I don't want to expose the Biro. I said it before, I am a fan of Perseus, and I want to make a deal with you. Me, Nate Archibald, not CIA agent Archibald."

"Betrayal seems to be the norm in the CIA," Dan smirked and Vanessa didn't sit still with it.

"It is not betraying, it is using some of the benefits we earned. The CIA had been tracking the famous assassin Petra Biro since 1996 along with his men and organization but sometime in 2003 the CIA decided that maybe the Biro is doing some justice into the country that we led them peace, with the occasional arrest for formalities sake of course," Nate smiled. "We were supposed to catch you, Perseus for the formalities, but I saved your ass there. Sent a sparkly natured assassin named James Perry to the CIA. We said he was the leader of the pack in the killing business."

"Why?"

"You successfully killed William Van Der Bilt and I applaud you for that," Nate smiled. "He was my grandfather."

"You're searching for revenge?" Dan challenged.

"No, I actually felt like I owe you one for killing him," Nate said smugly. "I have my own reasons to want my grandfather be killed so don't judge me. I have a proposition, slash threatening for you. The Van Der Bilt had some information that the CIA needed but after his death it seems that he had passed this information onto the second man in charge, Bart Bass."

"And?" Dan looked straight at him.

"I want to work with you in killing Bart Bass. The Biro needs him dead but we need his secret, we need to know about the two floors he has above his office, we need his dirt," Nate looked at him seriously now. "I can help take the CIA off you when you kill Bart if you help me get those data."

"What exactly those data gives you?" Dan was curious.

"You need not to know that," Nate said. "All I need is the secrets and all you need is a bullet in his head. What would be better to have cops off your back for once?"

Dan thought about it and with the CIA off his back, his work could be a lot easier. Plus, it didn't hurt that Nate's CIA eyes could help him find even more information. He could easily break off the agreement if he sensed the deal backfired. Dan knows how to handle cops and he knows if he takes this deal, it wouldn't mean anything more than if he didn't. So what the hell. "Fine, deal." He shook Nate's hand and Nate smiled.

"By the way, Perseus, do you know what they called me in the CIA?" Nate said after they were out of the private room. "Hercules. Pretty ironic since you're Perseus, right."

"Yeah, whatever," Dan rolled his eyes and left.

Vanessa eyed him and looked at Nate. "Are you sure about this? Nathan would be pretty pissed if he knows about this."

"Don't worry. After we get the secret, Perseus is off to jail for sure. Like he said, betrayal seems to be the norm in the CIA," Nate said quietly.

Dan left and saw Blair already sipping her martini. He approached her at the bar and he sees her sighing. "I work here so you can't take me as a stalker."

Blair sighed and only looked away when Dan sat on the stool beside her.

He didn't know why but he spoke about it, about his dad. "My dad left when I was 11, and I am 100% sure he's not coming back. I was angry and I was hurt for a long time, that I decided that life didn't matter with him. But my sister kept reminding me that he was a wonderful dad that sometimes it is hard to be angry at him, even if I wanted to. If I were to be given a chance to meet him again, I would meet him again."

"What for?" Blair asked. She was listening the entire time.

"So I can convey my anger on him. At least he heard what I said and know how I felt. I think I would feel better that way too," Dan didn't realize this but he was honest with his words. He really did mean every words and it shocked him a bit. He was rarely this sentimental and now he's this weepy weak kid again. He hates that it made him feel a little better.

"At least you're angry with him," Blair spoke and it shows on her face how broken she is. "I don't even know what to feel for my dad."

Blair sat there quietly and Dan felt an overwhelming feeling inside of him. It didn't feel right, it felt horrible and he stood up, walking pass everyone up to the office. Blair was confused as she looked at him go. He closed the door and had his hand on his heart. It was beating fast and it shouldn't be. Suddenly all his anger, his sadness, every emotions he had when his dad hanged himself came to him and he panicked. Every inch of his body was in pain and he felt like screaming. He never felt this way before when he was talking about his dad to Jenny, but why is it that talking to Blair made him feel like a thousand needles had punched through his heart.

Dan broke a sweat as he found himself sitting on the floor, catching his breath. He needs to stop thinking about the past and move on. His dad is dead and so be it. What he is right now is an assassin ready to pull a bullet on a man's head.

He's an assassin. He's an assassin. It needs to seep through.

Dan sighed. He needs to clear his head off from Blair Waldorf. Maybe it is a bad idea after all to be involved with Blair Waldorf.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: Okay, I will at least take a week before continuing due to exams and quizzes in college. Make sure to read and review!


	5. Poseidon

Dan kept his mind through it as he searched inside of Bart Bass's office for information. He had heard that Bart Bass kept all his documents including his guard's details in his safe which is a two floor penthouse in the Bass Building. Dan quickly searched for any clues of keys inside the office. He only had a couple of minutes and he already used half of it. Dan looked around and he sees it, a small box that wasn't supposed to be there on the shelves. He tried to take it but seems like it was glued, he opened it and there it was, the button that should led him into the upper penthouse. He pressed it and the shelves were split into two, showing a simple door leading to what he believed to be the upper penthouse. But there was a lock code. That would be simple because he had a device to hack into the system.

But the door suddenly cracked open and Dan found himself blacking out into unconsciousness.

**The Morning, 8 am**

Blair looked out of her window as she sees her own room, her books, her dolls and her bed. Blair smiled as she remembered that Bart had decided to spend a little bit more on the house. Means she can buy everything she would think that would be perfect to her house. Her mother had decorated it classy and even if she kind of wants every aspect of Eleanor Waldorf to get the hell away from her, she still thinks that women have good taste. Thus Blair kept the old fashion classy and tried to compliment it with her own taste. She looked around her bathroom, and she decided, she needs a new tub.

Blair took a shower and went down to get some breakfast where she sees Bart had sent a cook to her house. She was showered with gifts and for today, I was making her giddy. She ate her breakfast (a nice tea with French Toast) and started her day by welcoming the new furniture that was coming in. She had to monitor everything which was why she was on her business mode.

"That goes around that couch over there," Blair looked around. "And that, let's just put here for a bit and we'll see where it fits."

She heard the elevator and sees two men she really didn't need to ruin her day. "Hello Blair."

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked, annoyed and her eyes flew onto Dan who was behind him. "You brought your assistant too. Does this have to do with you courting me again?"

"Baby, you know I am always courting you," Chuck smirked. Blair could only roll her eyes and then it lands on Dan who didn't look at her. It was weird, it was as if Dan didn't want to look at her. "Anyway, we're not here to play, we're here with a proposition."

"Okay?" Blair said.

"We need you to dance on Victrola's stage," Chuck smiled and Blair could only laugh. "Why, you love burlesque."

"I do, so very much but I don't exactly do it," Blair thinks Chuck is nuts. It was actually Dan's idea so that Chuck could spend more time falling for Blair. In the mean time he knew Bart would be around if Blair is around Victrola. Since he is the manager there, it wouldn't be anywhere suspicious if he were around Bart Bass. He just needed one bullet into the heart and he wouldn't care if Bart's guards see him in action. He had learned Victrola's routes pretty well and he would out in no time. It's not his style to be upfront in his work, but he felt like waiting for Chuck to kill Bart might be a little too long and he didn't feel like he wanted to associate much with Blair that he felt he need to do his job as fast as he could.

"Come on. It would be fun. Plus it would mock all those people who call you a whore," Chuck smiled while Blair glared at him, still wondering why Dan was avoiding her. He was super friendly before.

"I think I mock them enough by being here," Blair said. "Besides, I think I'm pretty much done taking my clothes off."

"Don't you think that stop when you stop seeing Bart Bass?" Dan suddenly mocked her and both Chuck and Blair look at him. Dan was cold but barely hesitant. It was weird to see him this way for Chuck, as of yesterday, he seems pretty cheerful. As for Blair, she felt as if his true colors had shown.

"Well, I guess I only do it for my fiancée now," Blair looked at Dan and there was something different about his eyes. Yesterday they were filled with confidence, and today it was as if he was… determined. "If you'll excuse me, I have a house to organize."

"What the hell was that?" Chuck said. "You just upset her."

"It was the truth," Dan said.

"Doesn't mean you should say it out loud."

"Take this advantage to console her. You know what to say," Dan said and Chuck smiled, while nodding.

"You're good, Humphrey," Chuck pointed at him and left looking for Blair who went to the kitchen area While Dan was left alone in the foyer.

Dan sighed and looked around. He had told Chuck what to tell Blair so she would agree to frequent Victrola. It was some shit about wanting the father's approval and everything that makes Chuck a weak man in front of her. What Dan knew of women is like they like it if the man feel emancipated. Dan sees some photographs and he sees that it was all Blair with Bart and a few of Blair when she was in high school. It was different than the glamorous Blair today, the girl in the picture was smiling happily, with a yellow headband that do not suit her at all. But anyone who sees this picture won't be able to deduct that it was the same girl that was deemed a whore.

Dan searched for more pictures and there was one where Blair was with a blond girl he didn't recognize. They were laughing and holding hands, and that was the only time he felt that Blair was free. And there were more. Much more than the frames of Blair and Bart.

"I told you I am not going to dance in Victrola!" he heard Blair yelling and coming out from the kitchen area with Chuck following. She sees Dan. "Was it your idea?"

"What makes you think that?" Dan lied.

"Well, before you were his assistant, all he knows is just bombarding me with insults thinking that might make me endure him or even like him, but then you came along he started doing all this gestures," Blair was angry. Nowadays Chuck was more of an annoyance than just a noise behind her back.

"Gestures?" Dan was surprised. He never thought those things as gestures.

"Um, I don't think…" suddenly the phone rang and both Dan and Blair's eyes falls on Chuck.

"Excuse me for a bit," Chuck took his call in the other room, leaving Blair and Dan.

"You were saying?" Blair interrupted Dan. Dan looked at her and sees she was in her serious mode.

"I don't think I have anything to do with it. Chuck really likes you and he asked me for points. As you said he sucked before, so I told him how to woo a girl," Dan didn't think about it at first, but now that Blair had pointed out, maybe the lady's man Chuck Bass really sucked in wooing a girl.

"So you told him that I should strip into my undergarments in front of people?" Blair asked, disbelieved.

"Well I asked him what do you like, and it was burlesque, so why not try it?" Dan said. "They aren't doing bad stuff, with Burlesque it is a form of art."

"It is, but that doesn't mean I should do it just because I like it," Blair retorted.

"Why not?" Dan asked.

"It's… not… It's not what people do!"

"What do you actually do Blair?" Dan suddenly asked her. "To be happy."

Blair was surprised by the sudden question. Nobody ever asked her that, not since Serena. She looked down, somewhat speechless. Dan looked at her and then the frame of her with the blond girl came to his mind, her facial expression that says how happy she was came to his mind. The exact frame was behind her, and unlike the happy one in the picture, the one in front of him seemed more hopeless in happiness.

"It is none of your business," Blair finally said before she turned to leave, but Dan took her arm.

"One dance, if you don't like it, you can stop. One dance, and to be honest, this is actually for his business. You should know how men sees you Blair, they weren't satisfied that Bart Bass owed you and seriously, if you peak a little interest off them, I can guarantee you, you can scare those woman who judges you away," Dan said, and unlike his cold stand before, he was actually very warm. Blair was confused, who is this guy?

"I'll think about it," Blair said as she frees her arm and left for the second floor. Dan sighed, and he was about to leave too. Then he saw the painting that was left on the floor.

"Well, she got a good taste," he sighed and left

**The afternoon, 12:00 pm**

Dan got a call from Chuck and he throws his cigarette away. He's somewhat stressed and the nicotine helps soothing his nerves. "Yeah?"

"How did you do it?" Chuck asked.

"Do what?" Dan watched as Bart Bass was making a deal with his client at The Empire hotel. He had only 7 guards today, but The Empire is his territory. It could mean he had even more accomplices inside of his building. Dan would like a simple bullet on him, he was even thinking of a standard 100 meters rifle but the involvement of the CIA means he would be caught immediately. If he didn't have the things Hercules wanted, killing Bart would make him in prison in no time.

"Convincing her," Chuck said and Dan was confused. "She'll do it, she'll dance in the club tonight."

"She would?" Dan was surprised. He wasn't even trying to convince her. "Would Bart be there?"

"I would think so," Chuck smiled. "Thank you Humphrey."

"Yeah," Dan hung up. He wasn't sure that he actually said anything. Then a call came in, and it was an unknown number.

Meanwhile, in the Waldorf penthouse or as Blair liked to call it, a Hepburn home, Blair was painting her toenails when Bart came in.

"Are you out of your mind?" he simply asked, waiting for her to answer.

"About what?" Blair acts nonchalant.

"Stripping in Victrola? I took you out of that world and you're returning to it?!" Bart was mad, but that wasn't new. Blair looked up, looking bored. If it was before, she would be scared, but she has an upperhand. Bart needed her as his wife, as a face. She knew something that Bart thought would be a secret.

"I was a whore who sleeps with everyone, not a stripper. Besides, burlesque is about the art of teasing. I'm not even showing one breast," Blair looked at herself in the mirror. "Besides, it could scare away those women, those disgusting women who kept looking at me like I'm some kind of trash. I give something to their men, tie them up around my ankle and show them, they shouldn't mess with me."

Bart looked at her and he was surprised. He laughed a bit. "Just like a Waldorf."

Bart left, still thinking it was a bad idea but he liked this side of Blair. He liked the black side that he was so sure should be there, should be in her blood. Just like Eleanor Waldorf was before she found love. Bart knew he needed to keep Blair from any kind of love, as that was the thing that killed Eleanor Waldorf's charisma.

Bart went down with the elevator and he reached the ground floor, where the elevator opened. He saw a young man looking straight at him, and the young man seemed a bit surprised to see him. Then Bart recognized him as Chuck's new employee. The young man bowed down and Bart went out, where he went in.

"Did Chuck send you?" he asked, holding the elevator open. He sees his eyes, and it wasn't warm.

"Yes," Dan answered.

"Well, tell Chuck this," Bart looked straight at him. "Don't even try to give the girl love, or I'll kill him myself. She doesn't need it. Don't ruin her." Bart left and Dan was speechless. He didn't even prepare himself to be confronted by Bart Bass himself. Bart's words left a deep impression, the evil impression only Petra Biro himself had given Dan.

Dan shook his head and looked ahead. He shouldn't be shaken by this.

The elevator opens and he sees Blair sill shuffling through boxes. He watched her and if he didn't knew her before, he could only see a girl working hard to make the house look presentable. Blair looked up and sees him.

"Good, you're here," Blair said.

"Why did you need me here?" Dan was confused when Blair called earlier, asking him to come to the penthouse. Blair looked at him and she opened her purse, pulling out a cheque. She held it to him and he sees it says $30,000. "This is?"

"I suppose that anyone who worked with Chuck Bass would be good in manipulation," Blair said, closing her purse. "That is only a deposit."

"I don't get it," Dan really didn't.

"I need you to make my father come forward," Blair said.

"What?"

"I don't know where he is, I even forget what he looked like. So I need you to make him come forward. Show himself that he's around, make himself say it. Say that he's my dad," Blair was determined that Dan somehow sees her walls melting away. In a way, maybe just maybe, Blair did miss her dad. "I am not going to see him unless he wants to see me. I'm going to let him choose."

"Do you want to see him?" Dan asked. He felt she does.

"It doesn't matter," Blair said as she went back to her boxes. "Tonight I'll be at Victrola. Make sure he knows what I'm doing."

"Why are you doing this?" Dan was genuinely curious. He had the feeling her decision to dance at Victrola had nothing to do with his words. Blair looked at him and he sees how her eyes was filled with sadness.

"He needs to know what he has done to his daughter," Blair looked away as she felt her tears nearly fell.

"You can cry you know," she heard Dan saying. "It would feel better."

"How would you know? You don't seem to have any feelings," Blair wiped her tears away.

"I just do," Dan said and Blair looked at him and she swore she saw a genuine smile from him. "Anyway, thanks for the money. I'll do my best." Dan was about to walk away when he suddenly felt he needed to ask her something. "Why not ask for Chuck? He was the one who knew about your dad." That wasn't true but that was the fact he told her.

"Chuck didn't care, obviously," Blair laughed.

"And you think I do?"

"No, um," Blair looked at him. "I just think you wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't?" Dan was not catching.

"Just do it okay. I've paid you to," Blair rushed to the kitchen, leaving him behind.

In the kitchen, Blair wanted to hit herself. What was she going to say? 'I just think you wouldn't hurt me.' Why would she say such thing? Blair held her breathing and calmed down. Blair has a new mission. She will dance in Victrola, and she will let her father see her this way, they way he had made her to be.

Dan left her foyer and he was confused. More than ever. He sees the cheque and he felt that it was so heavy in his hand. The piece of paper that had her asking him to provoke her father was too heavy. Dan was confused, even more now. He always worked well with facts and data, to manipulate and to hold people in his hands. But Blair kept changing the way he plays that it was hard to keep up with her. Though it was as if he was tied to her in a way, tied to her ways to play the game.

Dan closed his eyes, and when he opened it, he needed to grasp that he's the one controlling the pawns, not Blair.

**Around 2:00 pm**

Dan met up with Hercules at a diner near Brooklyn. He decided maybe it would be safer to have the CIA off his back. Dan sees the guy and he had him searched, Nate Archibald, a very perfect boy next door type of personality, good family, great education (Columbia University) and of course, a trust fund kid. Dan didn't like him one bit, or more to say Dan didn't like CIA. They have the same job, the CIA and the Biro, exterminating people who may or may not be corrupted people. The important thing is these people are killed and be gone. For the balance of the American system not being tarnished, some people should be gone.

They have the same job, but why does the CIA deemed to be the hero and the Biro was deemed as killers. Not that Dan minds, but these hierarchy doesn't seem to be much on fairness.

"I know you don't like me," Nate said, sipping his coffee.

"I don't think of you," Dan said, looking straight at him.

"Well, here it is," Nate gave him a piece of paper with a printed picture of a box. "We tracked down the security that traced every part of Bass Building, and turns out this also came in with the details. Do you know what it is?"

"A box?" Dan said lazily.

"You're funny," Nate only smiled. "I need you to find out what the hell is this thing. From there on, maybe we could clue in those 2 floors of secrets Bart has."

"You mean the 2 secret floors above his office?" Dan asked.

"You know about it?" Nate was now interested. "I spent 2 months finding out about it, how did you know?"

"I've been around his office, if you entered from the main lobby the elevator wouldn't show that there were two extra floors after Bart's office but I went in as a cleaner. Cleaners use the emergency elevators and there were extra two floors there, but as I pressed on it, it won't budge. They blocked it," Dan remembered.

"Impressive," Nate's eyes were wide. "I believe this box right here is the key to enter the two floors. I also heard that even his guard's information is in there. Every one of them." Dan's eyes went big.

"If I had those…" Dan whispered.

"You can definitely put each of them on place while you kill Bart," Nate smiled. Dan smirked, maybe Nate Archibald isn't that bad.

"I need your help," Dan said.

Nate looked at him. "What for?"

"This is for an alibi," Dan looked at Nate. He has a plan and cover. "I'm going in for the information one way or another."

**Right at dusk, 6:00 pm**

Dan broke into Bart's office easily as he had learned the floor plans well. He gave himself at least 15 minutes inside and he looked at his phone. 'All is set' was a simple message from Nate. Dan was careful as he faced Bart's desk. He'll start here.

Dan kept his mind through it as he searched inside of Bart Bass's office for information. He had heard that Bart Bass kept all his documents including his guard's details in his safe which is a two floor penthouse in the Bass Building. Dan quickly searched for any clues of keys inside the office. He only had a 15 minutes and he already used half of it. Dan looked around and he sees it, a small box that wasn't supposed to be there on the shelves. He tried to take it but seems like it was glued, he opened it and there it was, the button that should led him into the upper penthouse. He pressed it and the shelves were split into two, showing a simple door leading to what he believed to be the upper penthouse. But there was a lock code. That would be simple because he had a device to hack into the system.

But the door suddenly cracked open and Dan found himself blacking out into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, Nate had waited long enough that he knew something was definitely wrong.

**Night time, 8:00 pm**

Dan woke up and sees himself tied to the chair. He also feels that he wasn't alone. As his vision went clear, he sees everyone right there. Bartholomew Bass looking straight at him, along with his guards. He counted. 27.

"I knew you were trouble," Bart said looking at him. "You work for Chuck but you aren't that careful, boy." Bart took his chair and positioned it so he sat right in front of Dan. "You were meant to kill me right? But you're not that smarter nor more skillful than the others. You'll die right in my hands."

"I'm not…" Dan spoke and a hard fist was right on his left cheek, causing him to spit blood. The pain was no joke and Dan looked up, two guards were behind Bart, ready to kill him. "I'm not scared to die."

"Who says anything about dying?" Bart said when Dan felt another pain jostled through his body as another punch fell on his guts. "Usually I pull a simple bullet but you're different. Your eyes, it reminds me of someone I very much loathed." Dan looked up at him, breathing unevenly.

Bart looked at him again and his eyes were evil, as if killing was easy for him. It was similar to Petra Biro's. "Who do you work for?"

Dan was silent and he felt another pain on his cheeks. "Ahh…" Dan squirmed in his seat.

"I ask you again, who do you work for?" Bart looked at him, holding his jaw.

Dan smiled. "CIA."

"What?" Bart looked at him surprised. Then he laughed. "You son of a bitch, I own the cops." Suddenly he heard a yelp behind him and one guard was down, shot in his head. "What the?"

Then another guard was down, followed by two more.

"What did you do?!" Bart pulled his collar.

"I called for SOS," Dan smiled and Bart pushed him back. And then he sees a simple badge in Dan's pocket.

"Leave right now!" Bart said. Bart looked at Dan. "If I see you again, I will kill you."

"Couldn't wait," Dan closed his eyes and waited. Everyone was gone, leaving Dan alone tied to the chair. He heard footsteps and he looked up, smiling. "You know you could have come in before he started punching me."

Nate rolled his eyes as he released Dan from the ropes. "Whatever man, you have just lost everything. Bart recognized you."

"Who said I have failed," Dan held his jaw, feeling the pain.

"What do you mean?" Nate looked at him.

"I had the alibi I needed. He believed I was cop. Bart Bass would kill a cop but he would need a long listed plan to do it. It would give me a month to kill him. Plus, he's a show off kind of guy," Dan stood up holding his stomach. "Man that hurt."

"I don't get it," Nate looked at him.

"I told you, I'm going to get the information one way or another. Bart told all of his guards to face me today, because he wanted me to feel fear and I have recognized each of them," Dan smirked. "Without even touching his two floor secret rooms."

"Then the badge?" Nate asked.

"Oh yeah, here," Dan took the CIA badge from his pocket and gave it to Nate. "Thanks for borrowing it. It's the alibi I needed. Without this he wouldn't trust only on my words and the situation surrounding it."

"Perseus, if you kill him before you give me what I want, remember, the CIA will haunt you and I won't do anything to stop them," Nate realized he was played by Dan. Nate realized Dan had planned it so he would either went in Bart's secret safe to get the guard's information he needed and leave or face the guards themselves while Nate stupidly saved him from death, even giving him the perfect alibi to stay alive longer. "You're good. You just used me." Dan had planned that he only gets what he needed.

"I did, but that didn't mean I forget about our deal," Dan gave him a flash disc. "This is everything you needed to know about William Van der Bilt. I took a copy of it for the Biro when I killed him. It's not everything but it is there. Count this as a deposit to your help."

Nate looked at the disc and laughed. "You really knew how to chase, Perseus. You could have given me this before and I would have already leave you alone, but you decided to plan this."

"Maybe you could learn a thing or two, Hercules," Dan smiled.

Both of them went out from what seems to be an old building.

"I wonder, would there be anyone that is skillful enough to stop you?" Nate asked. "Maybe an Andromeda?"

Dan said, "No." He ignored that Blair flew in his mind.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Will be off another week for college work. But I give you a longer one for this so enjoy!**


	6. Cepheus

Bart Bass had flown yet again to Monaco. But not before sparking a warning on Dan to keep the cops off his back. Whitney had already covered all of his tracks from the Biro and re-tracked it on CIA, with Nate's help. Whitney was against it at first, saying that it will be dangerous for Dan to even associate with an agent, Nate's smooth talk changed her mind, at least for now. It was true, with Dan 'being' a CIA agent kept Bart shy away from even daring to touch him. Everything can be retraced back to Bart and if he killed one agent, another 10 will be flocking on him and Bart would never risk it. He had too many secrets to have 10 agents on him. The last time Dan counted, he had increased his guards to 30, but it was easy to notice the sudden new faces now and Dan was only counting time.

Petra himself had requested to see Dan and under the machines that kept him alive, Petra congratulated Dan for being precise. Petra always favored Dan and thought he was the best assassin the Biro ever had and the only one he thinks can challenge him. When Whitney brought him in, he was a child. But now according to Petra, he is the man who kills.

"Perseus," Petra forced himself to speak under the oxygen mask. "Come, child." Petra offered his hand.

Dan hesitated before going near Petra. He took the Hungarian born man's hand and looked at him. Petra is almost 90 and he was struggling to live. He wanted to cheat death; he was scared of death so much that he believed that the kills his organization did adds his life span. Ironic for such assassin. Petra held Dan's gaze like he always does, like he was some kind of gem.

"Perseus, you are a rare thing, such valuable diamond. Those blood suits you," Petra said this. He always does. Dan nodded in silence. "Perseus, when you have done your job, come and find me. I have more things to tell you."

Dan left his room, as always didn't get what Petra was trying to say. Petra always asked Dan to find him after he finished his job. Petra wanted to know how he killed them, so gave him the stories and he sees Petra's satisfied smile. Dan didn't really think much of Petra except that he was the boss. Petra Biro scares him at times, as if his stare could kill you.

Whitney noticed Dan coming out from Petra's room and Whitney sighed. Yet again, she regretted that she bring Dan to Petra.

"Looks like Perseus is getting another point," a coworker said. "Ah, I envy the guy, I mean I could kill 100 guys for Petra but Perseus would look even cooler killing a bug."

Whitney kept looking at Dan. Somehow this does not look good.

Dan was given the weekend off as Bart is not around town. Plus, he was already filing his memory on Bart's guards and he just needs a big event to take care of the killing. Dan was off to see Jenny in Hudson, where he took the subway. He sat down and had his hands in his pockets before he felt a paper in his hands. It was the cheque Blair gave him.

_"I suppose that anyone who worked with Chuck Bass would be good in manipulation," Blair said, closing her purse. "That is only a deposit."_

_"I don't get it," Dan really didn't._

_"I need you to make my father come forward," Blair said._

_"What?"_

_"I don't know where he is, I even forget what he looked like. So I need you to make him come forward. Show himself that he's around, make himself say it. Say that he's my dad," Blair was determined that Dan somehow sees her walls melting away. In a way, maybe just maybe, Blair did miss her dad. "I am not going to see him unless he wants to see me. I'm going to let him choose."_

_"Do you want to see him?" Dan asked. He felt she does._

_"It doesn't matter," Blair said as she went back to her boxes. "Tonight I'll be at Victrola. Make sure he knows what I'm doing."_

It was hard enough that he did somehow arrived in Victrola right when Blair was starting to strip herself. He remembered vividly how sensual she was that night.

_Dan arrived at Victrola, meaning to give back Blair's money because he wasn't around to babysit her and her father issues, he's there to kill her lover. Or sugar daddy. Chuck had texted him prior that Blair will be on the special performance, usually around 3 am and Dan had to make sure Bart was there. The fact that Chuck was still hiring him may be because Bart had one thing in my mind; Keep your enemies closer. _

_Dan walked inside, right around 3.12 am, and there was Blair, on the stage. He looked around at first to find Bart but he wasn't around. Only his son who can't keep his eyes off Blair stayed there. He felt like ripping Chuck's eyeballs for no apparent reasons. Dan heard a cheer, and there she was, slowly toying with her dress's zipper. It was a preppy dress, white lacy dress, one a noble man's daughter would wear and a peek of her flesh made his breathing uneven. Dan felt like his blood was pumping but no air was around him. He froze the moment Blair revealed her white milky skin._

_He couldn't tear his eyes away as Blair discarded the dress, only in corsets and undergarments. Slowly she peeked interest by facing her back to the crowd and waved her hips slowly, sensually and affected all the men in the room, Dan especially. Her socks barely covered her skin but the see through thing worked more than bare and naked. Blair looked to the audience and slowly tucking her fingers around her low corsets and teased with her bosoms without revealing it. She was clearly enjoying the reaction. Dan couldn't help but feel his blood boiling with anxiety. _

_Then she made eye contact with him, somewhat curious of something. She sees the boy looking at her, but unlike the disgusting male population cheering at her, he was looking at her more than a mere lust, but deep fascination and stunned by her. Slowly she pulled herself down and smiled seductively with her red lips and she sees his eyes following her. She liked his attention for some reason. It was his eyes that expresses so well, like she was the beautiful one. _

_Dan couldn't help it as he slowly walked forward as she walked backwards towards the closed curtains. It was as if she was pulling him in. But his head got the clue when he sees Nate Archibald there; cluing him that Bart Bass was actually outside._

Nate had offered his help since he got the record on his grandfather. For some reason Dan didn't care about, Nate also wanted vengeance for his grandfather, despite of his gladness that his grandfather was dead.

"What happened yesterday?"Nate asked and Dan just sat quietly beside him in the subway. Nate, being the suspicious of Dan's behavior decided to tag along to Hudson, much to Dan's dismay. "You almost got him, it was an open tail right there and you decided to bail."

"He had someone to take the bullet for him," Dan said as he recollected yesterday's event.

_Dan followed Nate to a secluded area and there he sees Bart Bass with his men. He was doing his usual trading but his eyes flew everywhere for cautions. Dan watched as Bart took a few documents for a read and then he realized Harold Waldorf was there. He just stood there beside Bart, doing nothing but watch. Then Bart whispered something to Harold and Harold immediately blocked Bart from the open tail Nate had told him._

_He was there to take the bullet._

"That guy was just there, it was a coincidence. How would you know if he was there to take the bullet for Bass?" Nate sighed.

"I looked up on Tyler Manning, and he doesn't belong to any of Bass Industries' staff. It was listed that he was Bart's personal assistant. I read a few medical files, and two years ago, he was shot on the left shoulder in Japan," Dan said.

"So?"

"It was right when an assassin from the Biro was first given the task to kill him," Dan scrolled down on his phone and showed the face of the assassin that died. "This guy's neck was snapped 2 days after in a bar filled with assassins. Bart Bass was supposed to fly to Japan but he discarded his plans and sent Tyler Manning who dressed far too similar to Bart Bass. If I pull the bullet and it wasted on Tyler Manning, I'll lose my head in 2 days when Bart figured out I wasn't a cop in the first place."

"Why would someone play the role as a scapegoat?" Nate was confused.

"I don't know, but I have an idea about it," Dan murmured.

Whitney told him not to find more about Harold Waldorf but he did anyway. Turns out Harold lost his law practice around the time he disappeared. The Upper East Side didn't question because Eleanor declared her divorce and played the pitiful disposed wife with a daughter. But before the divorce, all Eleanor did was sewing some pieces for the Upper East Side women and to think that she suddenly grew big after the divorce was odd. Blair was admitted to all the fine schools when Harold and Eleanor themselves rejected the ideas of a private school in an interview before when they just got married. It was also weird that Eleanor and Harold seemed to be the couple who would not enter a divorce realm, but the fact they did didn't shock either. It was the reality in the Upper East Side.

"So you just going to hang around Hudson and be normal for today?" Nate asked. "That is boring."

"I'm going to do some research on Eleanor Waldorf," Dan said. "She's out there right."

"Eleanor Waldorf? The designer? She's around the Upper East Side last week," Nate said and Dan's eyes shot to him. "If you have forgotten, my last name is Archibald and my mom had this gathering last week, and there she was, with her weird looking husband, Cyrus Rose."

"Is she still around?" Dan asked.

"Well, they say she went to Rome but I can check it for you," Nate said as he took his phone out. "What does Eleanor Waldorf have to do with Bass anyway?"

"Nothing, she's just…" Blair's mom. Dan didn't know why he's looking through it.

"Well, one thing for sure, Bart's mistress or fiancé or whatever, didn't attend that day. I sure hope she did. It would be sight to see Blair and and Eleanor meet up," Nate said.

"You knew Blair was a Waldorf?" Dan asked.

"Of course I do. I mean everyone in the Upper East Side does. It's just that since Eleanor threw away the Waldorf Line, people in the Upper East Side neglected anything Waldorf related, and they shut Blair out from their world. She's been gone for only 3 years but people forgot about her when she came back, because it is the stereotype of the Upper East Side, people choose what they wanted to know," Nate said and it showed how he sees the ugly side of his own world.

"You remembered her though," Dan said.

"Well, I had a huge crush on Blair when we were in middle school. She was bright, and happy. Everyone kept looking at the blonde bombshell Serena, but I see Blair. I don't know, she just have this presence, this beauty about her. But I never get the chance to know her. I guess Serena took the bright girl to her grave," Nate said and Dan could only look at him. "When she came back, I didn't recognize her. She always had this mischievous look on her, but that was the only thing she had when she came back. It wasn't Blair Waldorf anymore, it was Blair, Bart's possession."

Dan looked down and sees himself in a small dilemma. Why was he so into everything Blair related?

They arrived in Hudson and Nate bids goodbye, as he runs into the nearest pub. "Perseus, if you have much more interesting stuff going on that is not good family life, call me."

Dan shook his head. He now know Nate will abandon the CIA if the Biro would accept hi.

Dan entered his grandmother's home and he smelled the good perfume of a roasted chicken. He walked slowly to the small laughter Jenny gives and there she was playing charades with the family, the family that Dan hated to be a part off. His cousin, Adam saw him and turned his smile into a frown. Jenny who saw that looked back, and in a minute Jenny threw her hands around Dan.

"You made it!" Jenny cheered. It was her 21st birthday and instead of his promise for a party, seems like Nana Simmons already did that. His grandmother, Nana could only stare at him from the kitchen, sighing. "Owh, we were playing charades! You should join us!"

"No, I's just here for a bit. I have to leave later," Dan said and he sees Jenny's puppy eyes. 'Jenny, I have to work."

"It is a Saturday, Danny. Come on! And it's my birthday!" Jenny pleaded. Dan could only smile at her.

"Let the guy work, we don't want the odd one out around here," Adam preached from behind and Jenny glared at him.

"Danny, it would mean so much for me if you stayed," Jenny smiled at him, holding his hands tight. "Okay?" She sees Dan nodding and she jumped in joy. It didn't please Adam one bit.

Dan left the ecstatic Jenny and went to the kitchen, where he finds his Nana cutting the roasted chicken. "Looks good."

"Why are you here, Daniel?" she asked, a simple question. "And don't dare say for Jenny because if it was for her, you'd never show up ever again."

"Come on, Alice, let it slide for once," Dan sighed as he took out the champagne he brings in. "I came in peace."

Alice looked at him and she was worried. "You come in here making it look like nothing had happened, but it did. Your job… it's… Your mother would be very disappointed."

"Well, where is she? Where the hell is she, Alice?" Dan asked, slightly raising his volume but he lowered it when he remembers Jenny is in the next room. "You know she abandoned us."

"She's still your mother," Alice said.

"Yet she disappointed me way before Rufus did," Dan decided to leave because he wasn't having any more argument. "You know when I said she abandoned us, it includes you."

Alice could only stare at her grandson as he exited the kitchen. She didn't realize she was holding her breath as she slowly let go. It was always like this. It feels like she needed to protect Jenny.

Dan rushed to the door, leaving because he couldn't stand being around people who didn't want him and Jenny saw him rushing out. "Danny! Where you going?" as she followed him outside.

"I'm sorry Jenny, I really need to work tonight," Dan apologized and before Jenny could speak, Dan walked away. Jenny could only stare at him leave.

Alice followed her outside and she sees yet again, her grandson had ran away. "Let him be, Jennifer."

"Nana, what did you do?" she asked. Alice was disbelieved with her tone.

"Jennifer, don't you dare use that tone with me. I am…"

"I asked you what did you do?!" Jenny looked at Alice and then she sees that the young girl was crying. "It's my birthday, can't you just let it go for once."

"Jennifer, you don't know how your brother is. He's a…" Alice needed to protect her.

Jenny immediately close her ears. "Stop! I'm not stupid Nana. I know my own brother, and if he has anything to tell me, he will tell me. I don't need you to protect me, Nana! I am old enough to take care of myself!"

Alice was left dumbfounded as she sees Jenny running into the house, up to her room. She just ruined her 21st birthday.

Dan strolled into bar where he found Nate chatting up with some brunette. He sees Dan and immediately dismissed her. "Hey, Perseus, how did party went?" Dan sat beside him on the bar and ordered Scotch. "I guess not well. Do you want to talk about it."

Dan looked at Nate. "You're only here because you want to tag along some fun stuff, Hercules, and I don't have any, so shut it."

"Okay," Nate smiled awkwardly. "Oh, by the way, since you're here, I have news on Eleanor Waldorf." Nate got him interested. "Now named Eleanor Rose, she is actually a successful business woman who sells many costume designs to opera houses around the world. She came back in a stride and my mom told me that people of the Upper East Side never felt that she left with shame. Her new husband Cyrus Rose is a very successful lawyer around Hollywood before they resided in Rome."

"So she just left her daughter alone in New York?" it wasn't new news, the parent leaving their children thing.

"No, she was actually fighting to get Blair to come with her," Nate said.

"What happened?" Dan was confused.

"Seems like something or rather someone had Blair trapped in New York," Nate said as he took out his small notebook. "Someone named Tyler Manning got the custody of an underage Blair. Surprise huh?"

Her own dad took her custody.

"I don't know how you did it punk, but bravo for linking Eleanor Waldorf to Tyler Manning," Nate tapped his back. It wasn't over, it was more confusing.

On the other hand, Tyler Manning or going by his real name, Harold Waldorf was watching closely as Bart Bass entertained Blair with a new set of diamonds, how she beamed at it and how she wrapped her arms around Bart.

"What have I done, Eleanor."

**To Be Continued**

**It may take a day for the next chapter but if you don't see an update, it will be another week. Thank you for the lovely reviews! Hope you like the new chapter.**


	7. Aethiopia

Blair was back from Monaco while Bart had stayed for a couple of extra days. Bart had sent Tyler Manning to accompany her and she didn't think much of him, not until they arrived at her penthouse in an early afternoon.

Blair, tired and sleepy lay on her bed, in silence as she looked up to her ceiling. Monaco was nice but her mind kept wandering to that one night at Victrola. She remembered the faces that lusted over her body, the cheer that asked her to keep doing more but what she remembers most is Dan's eyes on him, so pure and honest as he looked at her. No one had ever given her that look before, the eyes that felt like it can peers through her soul. Blair closed her eyes as she remembered his tensing jaw when she dropped herself on the stage, like she could control him. She might even be imagining him pulled towards her as she stepped back. Blair could only see him in the sea of men, his eyes set on her and how she felt beautiful by him looking at her.

"Don't look at me like that," she whispered. She didn't need any more fantasy and that includes Dan Humphrey. But she realized that she hungered for that look before, old habits die hard. "Don't look at me…"

Blair went down for a quick lunch and she sees Chuck was there, with roses. She hated roses, it has thorns.

"What do you want, Chuck?" she passed him towards the kitchen.

"A congratulations for that amazing performance since you were gone so fast afterwards and a welcome back. I missed you," he puts the flower in front of her. "You're something Blair."

"Thanks, but I was only gone for 3 days" Blair said lazily as she dug in the simple lunch the cook prepared for her.

"You know, my father is not around this week, maybe you would want to go around town with me?" Chuck smiled his Cheshire smile. Blair thinks he had misunderstood something. The fact that she had danced in her undergarments in Victrola does not means she's into him or anything. "What do you say?"

"No thanks," Blair ate her breakfast quietly.

"Blair, I am trying here," Chuck said, sounding desperate.

"Then I ask you to stop trying, Chuck. The only reason you're here is because you can't fuck me and you're pissed your father fucked me," Blair left the kitchen and went to the living room. But Chuck took her by the arm, forcefully. "Ow, that hurts!"

"Come on Blair, stop the act. I know you like me, you danced in my club to pull me in," Chuck said, face a little too near. Blair tried to push him away but Chuck was insisting, putting more force in his grip. "I can get you, I can remove him from our lives."

"You're disgusting!" Blair tried to push him again but Chuck forced himself on her by trying to kiss her. "Chuck stop!"

"You're a whore, I'm sure you're used to this," Chuck pushed her until her back reaches the wall. Blair struggled but he was to strong. She squirmed when Chuck's lips touched her neck.

"Chuck! STOP!" she yelled. But seems like no one was coming.

"Mr. Bass?" they heard a voice calling him and they looked up. Tyler Manning, Bart's personal assistant was there. "I believe they need you in the office, not here."

"Go away, Manning. This is none of your business," Chuck still gripped Blair's arm.

"I believe it is. Mr. Bass Senior asked me to keep an eye on the company while he's away, and according to the staff there, you are late for today's meeting," Tyler had his face straight. "You know you were contracted to do the work in the company, not roam around your father's fiancé's house let alone do things to her."

"I said go away Manning!" Chuck yelled but that caught him off guard as Blair escaped and ran to her room locking the door. "Fuck you Manning, I'll make sure you get fired!" Chuck left the penthouse angrily, leaving Tyler alone in the penthouse, the one he used to call home once. He looked up to the stairs Blair had run up to.

"I'm so sorry Care Bear. It is all Daddy's fault," Harold let his guard down and his face softens.

Meanwhile, Blair tried to stay calm as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Calm down, Blair. That asshole almost got you but calm down, he didn't." Blair splashed her face with water as she looked at herself in the mirror. She suddenly thought of Dan's sincere eyes. How did he do it? Even she couldn't look at herself that long.

Blair decided to take her favorite walk to the park again. She needs to get out for a fresh air. She walked down the stairs and she sees Bart's assistant there.

"You're still here?" she asked the rather aged man.

"Ah yes, I would like to make sure you were okay, miss," he smiled at her. Blair smiled back. She never thought of him, just that Tyler Manning had been Bart's assistant since forever. Thinking back, she felt he's the only one giving her a genuine smile, the only one that didn't judge her for her background. Tyler Manning was always so polite around her, didn't even whisper an insult around her, that she discovered, maybe there is such good man in her world.

'I'm fine. I mean Chuck is always the asshole around here. I should know better," Blair said. "He didn't really have a meeting, did he?"

"He should have," Tyler looked down.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Manning. If it weren't for you I couldn't imagine what he would do," Blair smiled sweetly at him. Harold had actually saw Chuck coming up and he decided to stay around. He never liked the younger Bass, or honestly any of the Bass clan.

Tyler bids goodbye when Blair entered the cab and left for the park. Somehow, Blair felt giddy even with such unfortunate events happened not too long ago. She looked back and sees Tyler Manning looking over at her. At least there is one genuinely nice man out there.

Blair stepped into the park and breathed fresh air, and then she realized the same guy she thought of in the morning was right there in front of her. Dan Humphrey.

"If Chuck sent you here, tell him the event this morning didn't help at all," Blair rushed past him, walking down the park. Dan followed her.

"Event this morning?" Dan was confused.

Blair sees Dan's confused face and she realized he didn't know anything.

"Nothing, it's just…" Blair said. "Tell him I am not interested, okay."

"Are you still dancing in Victrola?" he asked her suddenly and her mind flew into the memory of his reaction to her dancing. She would like that memory to be erased but nothing was working. "If you are, Chuck will always think you're interested."

"You know that wasn't the point I performed there," Blair turned to him and suddenly she felt her headband was taken away. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, this thing distracted me," Dan said. "Well, anyway, I told him that but Chuck had this bubble around him, and in this bubble, you are madly in love with him."

"Why are you here?" Blair asked as she took her headband from him, but not wearing it.

Dan sighed as he pulled out the crumpled paper from his pocket, "To return this." Blair realized it was the cheque she gave him. "

"I thought I made it clear that…"

"I'm not here to help you," Dan cuts her, stands on his two feet. "I'm here to work for Chuck Bass, and all this following you was to work for Chuck, none of it was supposed to benefit you. So I give this back and hopefully, you'll find somebody else to do the job." Dan said it, he had heard himself loud and clear but somehow, it felt like he was lying.

"This cheque means you're paid to work, not helping," Blair started.

"Sorry but I just don't like the job. It's too personal," he ignored the fact that he had gone through her family database.

Blair stared at him and there he was, his sincere eyes that peers right through her. It was actually different from the first set of eyes he had used when they first met. At first, his eyes were shielded by the shadows and she didn't see it well under the dark. The second time she never really thought about it but looking back she only sees him pitying her. But the third time, it started to soften and she didn't know what made him warmer, and it keeps softening every time she sees him.

"You're staring," Dan said and Blair quickly removed her eyes off him. Blair start to walk away and she looked back to see Dan just standing there. She wanted to walk off but she walked back towards him. He didn't seem too shocked. "Yes?"

"I want to ask you something," Blair said, because she was curious.

"Go ahead," Dan said.

"What do you think of me?" she wasn't exactly sure why she asked that, but maybe the answer would lead to some kind of explanation to his sincere eyes while he's watching her. She could see him confused. "Not the whore, not the Bart Bass mistress, just… Me. Blair."

Dan was really confused as he looked down to find an answer. "Um, you are…" he couldn't really find words for it. Blair was waiting. For what? Only God knows. Dan smiled and for once a sincere smile from him. He looked at her when he said, "Basically everything I hate about the Upper East Side."

Blair chuckled at his answer, somewhat satisfied. "Why would anyone hate the Upper East Side?"

"Well, people like you like to put labels on others, or like in your case, you just labeled yourself as a whore and Bart Bass' mistress. When in the end, your only label is your name, and what your name represents, that's up to you, don't you think?" the same words Rufus had used when Dan had once judged too much.

Blair looked at him, content to not smile even further so she settled with a smirk. "Well, what do you think my name represent me then?"

"I'm not your friend or anything, but I think any Blair in this world should not be wearing headbands," Dan took the headband from her. "I don't know what is going on with you and your dad but I think instead of avoiding, he's trying to keep you. So I don't think it's fair to only have him try, you should too. Maybe his words would mean more if you heard him from him, rather than from me."

Blair looked down to her Louboutin. "Don't you think he'll hate me for… putting this label on myself?"

Dan looked at her. "I don't think any dad could hate their children." Again, Rufus Humphrey came back to his mind and it hurts. The father that left them, it didn't mean he didn't love him and Jenny. He was forcing himself for too long that maybe death was the proper way to love his children. Dan never understood it, not even now, he would never understand the concept of loving someone and leaving them at the same time. Somehow he gets it, but in a way he couldn't grasp it.

The moment he sees his dad hanging, he knew about the debts, the pain of getting it all done without a wife beside him, the damned soul because his wife cheated on him, the tired mind every day and every night just to get by, Dan knew exactly why Rufus hangs himself. But in some way it didn't make sense for his dad to do such thing. Which was the exact point that made him gone mad.

Blair looks up and sees Dan went silent. "Hey," she slowly held his hand unconsciously because Dan Humphrey was in tears and he didn't even realize it. "Are you okay?" Dan looked down at her small hands, it was warm and gentle. Then he sees her brown doe eyes, worried. Slowly he felt her other hand reached for his face and they traced the cheeks that was wet with tears. He realized he was crying. The pain of those unresolved feelings was coming to him all at once, but instead of wailing in pain like he always does, he cried, because it was the first time love had come into the equation between him and his dad.

Blair sees a man who was hurt, a man who was crying, who needs some kind of embrace. Without notice, Blair pulled him into a warm embrace and slowly, she heard him crying. She had the feeling this is the first time it happened as she can only see such cold person before. She ignored the staring people gave as they were exactly right in front of the Central Park entrance. She just held him, because at this time, it was about him.

Blair knew this type of men, the ones who needed caress, the ones who needed gentle warmness. She might be there to serve before but she knew what those men needed from her. It wasn't just sex, some of those men tried to find refuge in an embrace. The exact person Dan was right now. She hated seeing him cry. For some reason it hurt her too. The only way she knew how might be damned on her as she is engaged, but she couldn't care about Bart Bass' image now. Thus she pulled Dan into the place where she once lived.

Dan sees himself walking into an old apartment while Blair was still holding his hand. He followed her numbly as she whispered 'It will be fine' again and again like a mantra. Blair opened the gate and she bids hello to the owner who was rather shocked she was there.

"I thought they took you back," the old lady said.

"They did but I just need some time off, if that's okay, Patty," Blair smiled and Patty lets them in. "Which one is empty?"

"Your old room should be fine," Patty eyed Dan and she smirked. "Well, this one is a looker."

"Thanks Patty," Blair kept holding Dan's hand and leads him into a room, her old room, the room where she always satisfies. Blair lets Dan to sit on the bed while he just stares at her as she locked the door. She looked at him and she smiled. "This is the only way I know of."

"Way?" Dan said.

Slowly, Blair took her coat off and let it slide to the floor. She walked slowly towards Dan while unbuttoning her blouse, the same expression she had when she was dancing. Seduction. Teasing. She dropped her blouse and let him enjoy the view. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead, his eyes, his cheek, his nose and then his lips. It was slow but sensual as she felt him kissing her back and his hands roams to her back as he pulled her in, making her straddle him as she felt the need in his kiss. She was supposed to be the strong one here but his kisses made her weak somehow that she slowly melted into him. She followed through as he placed her on the bed, kissing her more.

Dan wasn't expecting this but his body reacted themselves. He kissed her neck and liked that it made her moan with pleasure. Slowly he bit her neck, knowing it will leave a mark. His hands roams around her bosoms and he squeezed it, making her high. He felt her hands pulling his buttons one by one and led his shirt off to the floor. Her nails grazed his abs and he groaned at that. He was dizzy, he was lustful, he was putting through energy towards his kisses. Then he made a wrong move by looking at her, where suddenly he felt his heart beating so fast.

He was falling for Blair.

"Let it all out," she said as she stroked her cheeks. "Let everything out on me, don't cry anymore."

They kissed again and in one stroke, her bra was on the floor and his pants were gone. Slowly Dan bites her nipples and she went crazy. His hand reached her centre and Blair was anticipating it. She felt his finger playing with her clit and slowly she arched her body as she felt the sensation of it. Slowly, he pulls her underwear off and she nudged for him to take his boxers off. He did and she sees that he was already hard. While Dan continued playing with her clit, she touched him and Dan groans at the sense of it. Blair lets go to grip the sheets as she felt his finger inside her.

It might be a minute of two but Dan kept pumping and she thinks she's going insane. He stopped and Blair looked at Dan. She felt him caressing her cheeks and with his low voice, he said, "Look at me."

Blair did, even if the sensation of him entering kept her wanting to close her eyes and feel it, she looked at him, at his eyes which was filled with the sadness she saw him with before. Blair cupped his face as he slowly thrust in and out of her, eyes on his. She felt like if she breaks the contact she will see him cry again when she opens her eyes. Dan rested his forehead on hers as his thrust gains momentum. Slowly he kissed her, which was when the eye contact stopped, but the new contact tells her that he was letting it all out, letting his sorrow out, letting his pain be removed.

Blair couldn't help but cry out as his thrusts moves faster. She was sure her nails had scratched his back as she felt the pleasure. Dan felt her hand called for his as they intertwined. She puts his hand on her heart and it was beating fast. He was getting close, but he waits for her. Blair shuts her eyes and she was getting higher. Right when he couldn't handle it no more, Blair caught into her high. Dan dropped himself beside her and tried to keep his breathing normal. He looked at her who was looking straight up. She looked at him and he sees that warm brown eyes again. The one he dared to look since the first time he met her in Victrola.

But it was gone when Blair suddenly stood up and took her clothes. "That was the only way I knew how, to console a man who is in pain." Blair buttons up her blouse and she left Dan, who wasn't surprised at all.

Dan closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't even glance at the door Blair had vanished into. He was just thinking, "This is bad."

Blair ran down the stairs as she tried hard to stop her hearth from beating, where she runs into Patty.

"Easy kitty, you'll kill someone with that speed," Patty said as she straightens her blouse.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…." Blair didn't know what was wrong.

"My my, kitty. You are flushed," Patty touched Blair's cheeks. "And had that worried look on your face."

"What?" Blair looked at the 56 years old host.

"Oh my, did that young man do anything to you?" Patty asked.

"No, I mean it was mutual, and you know…"

"I mean to your heart. Because looks like you're in too deep now kitty," Patty smiled while she cups Blair's cheeks. "It's been a long time since I saw this face since that Marcus throw you away."

"No, I'm not…"

"Relax. Patty won't tell any one. But one thing kitty has to understand, is that when you deserve the good one," Patty smiled. Both of them heard the door upstairs opens. "Talk!" With that Patty disappears and Blair was left dumbfounded, waiting for Dan to come down.

"Oh, you're still here," Dan said, as he lazily approached her. He scratched his head as he stands right in front of her. "That was something."

"Yeah, I mean…" Blair was speechless as she once again looked down. Suddenly she sees his hand that caressed her, his hands that had touched her, that same hand filled with dollar bills extended to her.

"Thank you, I really needed that. Hope this was enough," Dan said as she looked up. The sincere eyes was gone, only to be replaces by a cold gaze. Before he knew it, Blair's hand few to his cheeks, and he wasn't shocked by that.

Blair was shocked, as she suddenly held her hands up to her mouth. She gasped at what she had done. She sees Dan emotionless and he looked back at her with the same cold eyes. He took her hand and shoved the money. He left without looking back and it was like Marcus all over again.

She shouldn't have opened her heart.

Blair's legs loses all of its energy as she sat down on the floor. She wanted to cry, but she finds her tears had dried up.

**To Be Continued**

**Yeah I feel pervy. Sorry for the delay. I was on vacation in Bali. So here's another week, as I am off to organize my university's Matriculation Day. Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing!**


	8. Mycenae

Nate Archibald walked through the finest wines accompanying Bart Bass in one of his extravagant wine cellar. The Vanderbilt foundation is emerging with the Bass Corporation to sponsor a charity event, joining the highest Bidding Benefit around the Upper East Side. Nate was in charge to represent his family as his cousin Trip Vanderbilt was unable to attend. Nate only smiled when Bart laughed with other business partners. This is not his forte, choosing wines. He hates benefits, it just sounded like he is more of the trust fund baby than a real person. But this is not why he is here today. He is on a mission, a mission to destroy Dan Humphrey's image in front of Bart Bass because the guy actually have an input to one very necessary point in the documents. Problem is, Nate is missing those inputs.

Nate followed through what seems to be hours of debating which red wine would be perfect. Finally they went out of the cellar and Nate finally breathed in when Bart bids his goodbye to the other investors. Bart looked back at Nate and smiled.

"I haven't sent my condolences on your grandfather's passing," Bart said patting his shoulder. "I bet you missed him."

"No," Nate was honest. "I don't think we were that kind of a family. If anything I don't know much about him to be saddened by the fact he left. Trip on the other hand was very sure he was assassinated when the coroner clearly said it was a very bad combination of alcohol in his system." Nate had started his plans, because he knew, Dan had served those alcohols to William Vanderbilt ensuring his death. Dan had complied all of William's medicinal history and he led him to a very slow and painful death. Dan had watched him die and sure enough, it didn't affect him in any way.

Bart looked at Nate. "Well, I have experiences with assassins myself, and I get where Trip was coming from," Nate wanted to hide his smile because there it is, an opening. "They have a lot of methods nowadays, from a full frontal gun on your head to a small accident of allergies to nuts."

"I see," Nate said quietly. A little bit more.

"But I would rather face an assassin, you can play dirty with an assassin. If you meet up with law enforcement, you always know there will be 20 more behind him ready to put me down," Bart shook his head.

"Well, you can pay them to shut it," Nate played a little more brave. "I know you can. You've been doing it for quite awhile. Especially that arson, nobody believed it was accidental, but because you played beneath the barriers of laws, you got your money. Who cared what other people believed in."

"Young man, we live in the Upper East Side. The talk can actually kill us. If you are up there you can't let people talk much, because if one negative thing happens to you, you are gone. The men around here, they are smart and they are wicked. They don't rest," Bart said. "Yes I can pay the cops to shut it, but if they messed with me I can't actually go down there and pay up, that would feed them on what they wanted in the first place. Problems with cops are there are good ones and there are bad ones. The good ones is the problem." That's true.

"How would you deal with an assassin?" Nate asked.

"I play by his rules. I kill them," Bart smiled. Nate smiled, bingo.

"Well, since we are practically family in a way, I guess I can tell you this one secret," Nate said, straightening his suit. He had Bart's attention. "You are being followed." Which made Bart laughed, the exact reaction Nate was expecting, but he feigned a shocked face. "What?"

"I know that. That CIA who is working for my son. I'm still thoroughly handling it but his tracks are quite hidden," Bart said. He looked at Nate who was confused. "Oh don't be surprised by this, I have been around longer than you so I actually know some things ahead."

"No, but," Nate makes sure he was saying the right stuff so it goes over smoothly. He needs to push the right button. "I don't think he's a CIA."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I am," Nate said confidently. "And I assure you our bureau had no such person."

"You are?" Bart asked. He wanted to laugh. But he silenced when Nate showed him his badge, the CIA badge. "He had the same badge. When we caught him snooping around my office."

"Care to explain?" Nate asked. Just a little bit more.

"We caught him and I thought he was an informer and the guards beat him up to tell the truth about his identity. Then I saw the badge in his pocket."

"He used the situation," Nate said. "He knew how you would react, how you would believe him in such circumstances. He needed time to pace his planning and he knew, if he disguised himself as a cop, you wouldn't dare touch him at least for a whole month. With the guards you have around you, he needed an opening."

"Are you saying he is…"

"I am sure he is out there to kill you and you're just a sitting duck right now," Nate said and he gets the exact reaction he wanted from Bart, panic. Bart Bass feared death that he would murder anyone to keep being alive.

"I need to.. I need to…" the older man stuttered.

"You need to play his game," Nate started. "You said so yourself, Mr. Bass, you'd play an assassin's game if you meet one."

"Yes," Bart suddenly gained confidence. "Yes I should." And there is when Nate left Bart Bass to kill Dan Humphrey.

Nate got into his car and sighed. Today was a long day. He called into a number and waited. "I did what you asked me to."

"Thanks," Dan smiled. "How did it go?"

"Well, you were right, he is that paranoid towards death," Nate said. "He also doesn't like ruckus, especially in his own event, so if it goes around like you said…"

"He'd need only one assassin," Dan smiled. Everything was going according to plan. "Thank you Hercules, you are a great help."

"Did you send me the documents?" Nate asked.

"I did, all the works of the Vanderbilt clan," Dan looked through his computer. "I am curious, why would you need this?"

"Just playing some hide and seek with my cousin. Though seriously, you're the crazy one. You asked me to rip your disguise off, not to mention mine too but hopefully when Bass is dead, it won't matter much anyway," Nate looked at his own computer, smiling at the documents in there. "What are you planning here Perseus?"

"Nothing," Dan simply said. "Just watch."

Dan hung up and called into another number. "Hey, Chuck, I have some news for you," Dan had researched some of the potential investors for Victrola. "I see some experts around, Patrick Daisy, Gunter Stewart and also that French guy, who expectantly only refers to himself as Maurice," Dan said as he listed the people that have the potential to be a great asset to Victrola.

"And what does these people have in common?" Chuck asked.

"They are bored married men and I bet a little comfort could be done for them in our club," Dan smiled. It was matched up, the area of his expertise with Chuck's business. He was asked to read people and their personalities which is exactly his forte.

"Good. Arthur could never combine those in such fast pace," Chuck smiled widely. "It's nice to have you on board, Daniel. You are a great asset to my business."

Dan smiled, wondering what Chuck would do when Dan disappears the next day, along with the news of his father's death everywhere. He could already see it, Chuck will inherit everything and it shouldn't be that hard on Chuck if he suddenly disappeared. Dan doubts Chuck would mourn either.

"I guess I'll see you at the Hamptons tomorrow then," Chuck said.

"Oh, I know this might sound a bit random and demanding but…" Dan started. "I might need a room." He tries to insinuate that he was on a sexual escapade with a girl.

"Oh, that can be arranged," Chuck smiled. "Anything else?"

"A Chardonnay would be nice," Dan smiled and he hung up.

There will be celebration tomorrow.

**Next Day, 11.00 am, The Hamptons**

It was awesome, Blair thought as her day went worse. She looked in front of her and there was Dan Humphrey, ignoring her all at once. He was accompanying Chuck on a charity event in the Hamptons. It annoyed the hell out of her that his demeanor towards her changed. It was as if he's treating her exactly like the women he had one night stand with. Now she was even sure he's just one of those jerks that was meant to hurt everyone around him and she was sure he intended that way just to please himself. She looked right beside her and there was Bart, smiling when he bids half a million dollars for a painting she was sure he won't even remember the next morning.

Blair ponders on Bart beside her, he was cruel in some way but he was actually treating her decently. Though it didn't matter anyway, she knew what she was in Bart's life that made him treat her like that, but who the hell is Dan Humphrey to treat her like that?

Blair starred back at Dan who was scrolling lazily at his phone, completely uninterested to the bidding.

"I take $34,000," Chuck smirked beside him, but Dan rolled his eyes. She looked up front and it was a diamond necklace. If she was back in her teenage years, she would have yearned for someone to give that necklace to her, but nowadays, she thinks that as just a rock. She feigned a smile whenever Bart present her with a gift, she loved it but it didn't quite click nowadays.

"$100,000," a lady offered, beating everyone in the room and everyone looked at her. "Cash." Blair hides her smile. Lily Van Der Woodsen does know how to wow people. Her husband William nodded at her as she spotted him and Blair sees his son Eric beside him. He is grown now and Blair actually missed the boy.

Dan quietly observe as Blair smiled at the Van Der Woodsen family. It was the one family out of all the Upper East Side to greet her genuinely and he supposed that maybe the blonde in the picture frame was more than just a gal pal towards Blair.

"It's nice to meet you again, Mrs Van Der Woodsen," Blair smiled to the older women, the one who would take her in when her mother didn't. But Blair felt the burden of Serena's death was too much she decided it was best not to accept Lily's offer.

"It's nice to see you too," Lily eyed the engagement ring on Blair's hand and she lost her smile a bit. "Blair, you know our offer is still there. If you needed…"

"Thank you, Lily. I really appreciate it but I'm fine now," Blair smiled. "Really, I chose this road and I don't fear it."

"Well, you were known to be a fearless girl," William smiled. "But I think you deserved more than… him." He looked over to Bart Bass who was talking to his assistant, Tyler Manning. He knew he wasn't allowed to talk because Bart Bass has thrown the order but he felt like saying everything right now.

"I know he can be tough. But I'm fine, really," Blair assured them. Blair sees Eric behind them, talking to one of his peers. "He actually looked like Serena."

Lily looked back and smiled. "He does."

"Blair, what are you doing tomorrow night?" William asked. "We would like you to come to dinner and even if you bring Bart along with you, we'll try to behave."

Blair laughed. "Sure, that would be wonderful."

Blair missed them, missed Serena, missed her own past. But she was over that. She's in the present now and she's not looking back ever. Not once.

Then Dan Humphrey was right there staring at her and she was brought into the memories of him kissing her. Blair looked away and decided to find Bart. If anything, she should be with him.

Dan sipped his wine and looked around. He smiled smugly when he sees all Bart's bodyguards were eying him. If he does a even the smallest gesture, they were all complied to take charge immediately. Dan wanted to laugh. He had a plan, and Bart Bass didn't know he had helped Dan accomplish this plan.

Dan didn't notice that Tyler Manning was watching him closely too.

Dan checked his phone and he sees that Nate had texted him. He was around the Hamptons to watch Dan. Dan sighed, that guy was a CIA agent, and he was free as a bird. Dan looked for Chuck, his work should be done as of now. He sees Chuck flirting with the waitress, a cute blonde who is far too impressionable.

"Listen, I have some personal stuff to do so…" Dan spoke like any employee would.

"Oh please, have the day off!" Chuck said. He gave his key card to Dan. "Make sure you lock it after use."

"Will do," and Dan's plan started. Assassinating Bart Bass will end tonight. Dan was about to set off but then he sees Blair walking down the stairs and he didn't realize he was staring at her. She caught his eyes and slowly she looked away. She was hurt, and by all means, Dan tends to think it was her fault. She shouldn't be wasting her time on a guy like him. Dan admits, even Bart Bass was a better man than he is. Dan looked away and left the building.

He didn't realize that Tyler Manning was following him.

Dan took his bag and went into the room Chuck had booked for him. It was spacious and it was definitely a love bed in there. He didn't care, he just needs a place to tag in his stuff and gets ready to scan for the assassin that is targeting his head on a platter.

Chuck Bass had the best room in the Hamptons, or in detail, he had the room facing Bart Bass'. Dan is not killing him from Chuck's room obviously but he reads Bart Bass. Since they are playing the same game, Bart will put his enemy closer. The bonus point is Bart likes to see the process of killing.

Dan looks around for light entrance and one facing east was clearly the best opening to kill someone in the room. He crawled behind the sofa and watched the area outside properly. Then he sees it, the amateur assassin who was supposed to kill him, wearing a waiter's cloth and sniper ready in hand. Dan looked at the clock, it was almost noon and Bart Bass must have notified the assassin to be ready for the kill. There will be a polo match at noon. Noon is the time people get a change of clothes, the time when everyone should be inside the villas. The media turnout of the benefit will be ruined if the kill happens before or after. Bart is too proud to let that happen.

Time was still morning.

"Must be that he's standing there just to see if I was a sitting duck for now," Dan whispered. Slowly, he walked in front of the window. He looked pass the assassin to the sky behind him. "You can't kill me now could ya? Image is too important."

It must have slipped Bart's mind that Dan also thinks like an assassin and he didn't know that Dan could play well. Nate's information had told him that Bart can't deny the panic that comes through him whenever death is there. Dan knew this from the get go, and he plans to manipulate this side of Bart. Dan continued watching and nothing was shot through. Dan sighed, "Amateur."

Dan sees the position of Bart's room. He smirked. "Well, at least Bart wanted to see the work being done. Wrong move Bass."

Dan quickly changed his clothes into a polo shirt and simple jeans. He needed to greet the assassin. Being simple is the best way. Dan went out of his room and then he sees Blair again. He tried to hide it but he immediately looked away when she saw him.

Blair sighed, he was avoiding her. Blair walked pass him and into her room (Bart's room). But before she went in, she had to say something. "You know if you despised me so much after that sex, you could just say it and be done with it. You don't need to feel guilty about it. It's pretty normal for people to act that way actually."

Dan was surprised. For someone who was very keen in calling herself a whore, she seemed deeply hurt by his actions. Obviously he was acting like a total jerk, but her reactions wasn't what he expected. He suddenly sees that Blair was a fragile doll, not anymore broken, but was waiting to crash and burn.

"Sorry," he simply said and walked away. Blair looked behind her and she found herself wanting to cry. She thought maybe he did despise her. "I didn't regret it. Just so you know, I just…" Dan quietly watched her. "You deserved better." He left.

Dan walked towards east, pretending he didn't hear what Blair said. It didn't bother him, it shouldn't bother him but he was kind of distracted now. Dan looked around, damn it Blair, he thought. Dan shakes his head. "One last thing to do Humphrey and you will be off into a nice vacation, no more Blair or the Upper East Side after this."

Dan arrived on location and he sees the small hut by the hill. Slowly he approached it and knocks on the door.

"Yeap," Dan heard someone answering.

"I'm here to take some Polo things."

The door opened and there he was, the 'waiter' that will kill him. "Sorry, the door is suddenly locked I have no idea. Please, I'll get your stuff out," Dan smiled. Slowly he mimicked a gun with his hand and pretended to shot through the waiter's head.

"Damien Dalgard, I've heard about you," Dan slowly spoke and the waiter lost his smile. He immediately took his gun out, but Dan was faster that he had a knife with him, right on Damien's neck. "You do know my skills with knife will kill you right before you pull the trigger."

Damien gave up, he took his gun down but Dan still had his knife up. "I heard about you, you were Biro's best assassin. I was surprised to see a powerful man like Bass wanting you dead. I almost told him, it will be impossible."

"But?"

"The money was good," Damien simply said. "And really the dream to kill Perseus is really something else."

"Sorry, but you are aiming the wrong target," Dan took the gun off Damien and held it up against Damien. "I was the one who decided for you to be here. Everything here is well planned. You are here just to lend me this very faithful loaded sniper."

"So you're going to kill me now?" Damien looked at him. Dan smirked.

"Not yet," Dan said as he lowers the gun. "My good friend who is a very good CIA agent needed someone to take in. So, have fun in hell."

In a sudden move Damien threw his fist on Dan who dodged and took Damien's arms and pushed right through his back. Damien tried to let go but Dan was too strong. "You son of a bitch!"

"Easy Dalgard, you don't want your life to end soon do you?" Dan said.

A simple click was behind Dan and he knew that sound perfectly. A simple click of a gun right behind his head.

"Put the gun down Perseus," he knows that voice, Tyler Manning. "We need to discuss something."

Tyler Manning was aiming a gun right on Dan's head.

"Let's have a small chat Mr. Humphrey," Tyler smiled.

Meanwhile, Blair was in her villa, watching Bart Bass smiling as he looked over his window. "What are you smiling for?" she asked, hardly interested honestly. Dan's words still bothered her. What does he means when he said she deserved better.

Bart turned to look at her and he literally skipped towards her and pulled her hand so she was in front of the window too. "Look at that, Chuck's villa."

Then she see it. The sweet Tyler Manning holding a gun right at Dan Humphrey's head. She was horrified and wanted to close her eyes on whatever that will happen next. It was impossible. Bart gripped her arms to make her stay put. "Bart, what is this?"

"This is what people gets when they mess with me," Bart whispered in her ears. Blair's eyes widened. Did he knew? "He thinks he's smart enough to rid me off this world, well, I do my work differently. I'll crush him before he even leaves this damned world."

"Bart… Don't…" Blair was afraid, she was terrified. Dan Humphrey was about to die in front of her. If she was right, she'll be next. Witnessing the speech that she could not hear, she sees Dan saying an audible sound towards Tyler Manning.

Then a gunshot was heard.

Blair closed her eyes when she heard the gunshot. But she heard Bart laughing behind her that she opened her eyes. Dan was still standing. She sighed in relief. The gunshot was probably the race that is being held around this time. She looked at Bart, wondering what the hell is he thinking.

"Tyler will handle that assassin without any ruckus so now," he took a champagne from the table. "Is for celebration."

"Assassin?" Blair asked.

"Oh yeah, you didn't know didn't you. So this guy named Dan Humphrey was paid to get rid of me. Now I won't kill him off easily, because really, I needed to know who is it that wanted to put a gun on my head," Bart poured her a glass. "When I know who that person is, then I'll kill him."

So he didn't know. Blair should be sighing in relief, she should. Instead, Blair was horrified, it was the first time Bart had shown her this side of him. As a matter of fact, it scared her more that the target was solely on Dan. She looked back at Dan and he is now facing Tyler Manning, thoughtful in a very serious discussion. It was also very confusing now that she knows he's an assassin.

A phone call startled Blair. It was Bart's phone. "Hello," he almost whistled. "Yes, Tyler. I've seen him. Yes, please, bring him here." Bart looked at Blair. "Let's go meet the devil ok cupcake."

Blair wanted to run, she was scared, for Dan's life. She sat right at the end of the sofa, fearing anything that could happen next.

She sees him coming inside of their villa, expression was ice cold. She caught his eyes and all she could see was fear in his eyes, somehow it looked like he was deep in his own thoughts. Then he looks at her, somehow he looks calm. He sees the fear in her eyes, and he nodded, as if saying that everything's was going to be fine.

"Welcome, we meet again, Mr. Humphrey. Or like Mr. Dalgard called you, Perseus isn't it. I have to say you really got me fooled before. But not now. I can read you. When Nate Archibald told me you weren't a cop, I thought the only way do this is to kill you, but after awhile, with Mr. Manning's help, I realized that Nate Archibald sudden expose was a bit odd. I looked it up and the documents told me Nate Archibald was never a CIA, nor are you," Bart smiled and Dan could only stare at Tyler. This is his doing.

"Then you're going to kill me now? Or do you want to know about the one that paid me?" Dan asked.

"You read my mind well," Bart smiled. "Who paid you?"

"I was hoping another 5 minutes to live because you obviously would kill me after you get that information," Dan rubbed his jaw. "But you just wasted your question, Mr. Bass, I never know who do I kill for. I just kill."

"What?" Bart lost his smile.

"If you ask anyone, even Damien Dalgard who you had just hired, they would know. I never choose my clients. They choose me, and it never matters to me who had chosen me. They leave me with the target and I kill them," Dan smirked. Blair looked at him, horrified. The Dan she knew was either a cold guy or the vulnerable one, not this filthy killer. He seemed heartless and everything good about him vanished. "Plus you think you knew me well, you don't. I could easily disappear right now if I wanted to. The 15 guards you have around this area wouldn't matter much because there are a lot of people around and I can easily disguise myself when I run away. Plus Mr. Manning's simple gun would never kill me. You're just wasting your time. Not mine though, I can kill you right now if I wanted to because truthfully, the sitting duck right is you. You just brought in an assassin in front of you. In the middle of the guards who can't save you."

" Tyler! Kill him!" Bart panicked.

"Calm down, Mr. Bass. If I were to kill you, I would spare the talk," slowly Dan took the seat right in front of Bart. Blair eyed him. "I'm here to make a deal."

"A deal?" Bart asked.

"I don't know who paid me to kill you but I sure do know the amount that was put on your head," Dan said, smirking. "A million. Sorry but that is quite cheap and I know your assets are way beyond a million."

Blair was still eyeing him. She was confused, what had happened to the Dan that was so vulnerable and crying before. Was that all an act? The one that looks through her, was that an act?

"What are you suggesting?" Bart asked.

"Pay me," Dan smiled. "Pay me to kill the one that puts that bounty on you and I will certainly inform you who wants to rid you, kill him and do everything clean."

"Why would you do that?" Blair suddenly asked. She had to.

Dan smiled. "This is how I do my business. Everyone needs to survive, Miss Waldorf." Dan reverted his eyes towards Bart. "Do you want it or you still want to undermine my skills and maybe, end up dead?"

"You are really something else, Mr. Perseus," Bart smiled and he laughed. "Much braver, smarter than all those other dead assassins. But I need some kind of proof you won't bail on me."

"How about your life?" Dan said. "I couldn't kill you now but I assure I can do it tomorrow. I killed many of your peers without making it an obvious kill and I can kill you now making it look like Tyler Manning was on you since he started working for you. I know this business more than you so you'd better watch out Mr. Bass, if you try to ruin me, you would be ruining yourself. Take it, or leave it."

"You son of a bitch," Bart took Tyler's gun and held it up Dan's head. Blair stood up, afraid. "I can kill you right now!"

"No you can't," Dan said as he stood up. "I thought you were one who likes to watch blood flowing but you only had me in the hut so you could bring me here, to rub it off me that you're better. Seeing as you tremble right now means you never pulled the trigger, never made a kill yourself, because really, you'd rather have all the dirty deeds behind the back burner because Bart Bass is a coward. Though I'd tell you, you're smart, take the deal, or go to hell right now."

"You can go now," Tyler Manning slowly took the gun off Bart's hand. "Mr. Humphrey, we'll be in touch."

Dan smiled as he waved, exiting himself. He sees Blair and her eyes was in fear. She feared him. She should be.

Dan walked off and walked into the hut that Damien Dalgard was in. Nate was there and seems that his people had turned Dalgard into the authorities. Nate saw him and smiled. "Thank you for this catch. You should see Vanessa's awe on me when I catch this guy." Dan was silent and suddenly, he dropped on his knees. "Hey, Dan! Dan!"

Dan was exhausted. All because Blair Waldorf suddenly interfere with his life.

Tyler Manning had said to him, _"If you kill Bart Bass right now, you will destroy my daughter."_

**To Be Continued **

**Yeah sorry for the two weeks delay. I was on a very grand family vacation. But fear not, I did this extra long and I assure you, I will update in two days (really of the new semester does not make me busy). Read and review!**


	9. Danae

Nate watched closely as Dan had his hands on his face. They were in Nate's own private Archibald Household and Dan needed time to redeem himself. He had walked right up to Bart Bass stating his challenge on him, a manipulation that he himself wasn't sure of. All because Tyler Manning said killing Bart would destroy Blair. He didn't know why he did it, but the news of it, everything about the things Tyler had said stopped him from killing Bart right that instance.

All because he did it for Blair.

**Flashback**

"Put the gun down Perseus," he knows that voice, Tyler Manning. "We need to discuss something."

Dan slowly had his knife behind him when he puts the gun down. Tyler Manning was no killer so he could instantly knock him down in a second. Slowly he eyed behind Manning and oddly enough there was no guard behind him. He looked back at Manning and he sees his hand tremble.

"You know I can kill you," Dan said. "But I have some business to take care off, so please, save it, Harold."

"I know you could," Harold said. "But I am not here to stop you, I am here to slow down the process."

"What?" Dan was confused.

"If you kill Bart Bass right now, you will destroy my daughter," Harold said and Dan was shocked. "If you knew about my identity you should know Blair is also my daughter."

"I don't understand," Dan was definitely not getting anything.

"How much did your client pay you?" Harold asked. "I will pay twice as much just for you to slow the process."

"Wouldn't killing him now release her?"

"Bart Bass is no stranger to the dirty deeds of the business world, but he also knew that his name was not enough to bill through the business plots. Some of his assets were named after Blair and if you kill him now, those sharks will definitely target her and destroy her. I can't let that happen," Harold said. 'I know you are good, even the best assassin out there, and I will pay you double the amount for you to slow the process. Until I get Blair's name off those assets."

"And why would I do that?" really, he would, but he's contemplating on not to.

"You're the best out there, you can actually save her," Harold said.

**End Flashback**

Dan sighed, he realized he did care for Blair, even after all this confusions, he still somehow cared for her. He rubbed his head. He had blindly walked into Bart's ring of fire only with the information that Harold had blurred his background and Nate's who Harold thought was his accomplice. He didn't have a strategy going in and he was seriously trembling going into it. But then he saw Blair eyeing him, confused, hurt and scared. He hates that. He needed to finish Bart off, but not yet. Thus he went through a plan that he bluntly organized. Making a deal with the devil.

He sees Nate eyeing him.

"You have a lot of questions do you?" Dan said.

"I do. But let's start off with why Bart Bass isn't dead yet? My disguise is ripped and now the man is not dead yet?" Nate almost exploded.

"Don't worry. Tyler Manning had blurred you off," Dan said. "Plus you're a cop in his region, even with those information he won't do anything to you. The Archibald clan is important to the Upper East Side. He won't mess that connection."

"I don't get it! You had him! Right under your nose!" Nate was definitely exploding.

"I just can't, okay!" Dan stood up. He needed to do this. He didn't quite understand it yet but he knew it was because of Blair. "Let it go, Hercules. I'll definitely kill him, but not now, not today. I have something else to do before that." He had to release her first.

"You're crazy," Nate said and they heard a knock on his door. Dan sees Tyler Manning behind it. "Who are you?"

"He's Bart's assistant who just helped you big time," Dan pushed Nate to the side. He looked back at Tyler. "So?"

"Bart will take it. He's still processing but he'll take it," Tyler said. "Your words had pushed him through and I must say I am very amazed by your skills, Perseus."

"I still need more explanation," Dan said. He looked at Nate, signaling him to go. "Do you must?"

"It's my house."

"Well, I'll tell you about it later, just go," Dan warned him and Nate sighed, walking out. Dan closed the door. "I need to know everything, Harold."

Harold decided to tell. "I lost my practice when Blair was young and was forced to work as Bart Bass' advisor. I am no businessman but I know the law, and I know the loopholes around here. I created the dirty margins Bart Bass wanted," Harold was trembling even more but he took a deep breath. "All because he had her in his hands. All the time. He knew if he lost me I could easily destroy him when I release all those documents. He needed to hold something that was mine. If I slip even once, he will destroy her."

"How did she end up being owned by him?" Dan asked and suddenly he realized. The sudden battle between Eleanor and Harold for Blair. "Did you?"

"I sacrificed her when I lost my practice," Harold said. "I had lost everything and Bart gave me a job. I took it without even looking at the consequences. Eleanor and I lived in a penthouse and to lose even our home makes me wonder, where to next? When Bart came, I took his offer almost immediately and he told me he needed a contract that wouldn't let me bail out, he needed an insurance."

"That insurance was Blair," Dan stared at him, disbelieved.

"I gave up Blair's custody, ordered the transfer immediately. Bart holds her custody, but I thought it wouldn't matter what the black and white says if Blair was kept safe with me," Harold gripped his own fist. "Eleanor repented, she knew beforehand that Bart Bass was never a good man. She filed for divorce and would report for full custody. But the papers has said that Harold and Eleanor Waldorf are not eligible to raise the child that even the divorce would do nothing."

Harold sees Dan listening and quite frankly not believing that he had just done what he had.

"What did you do next?" Dan asked, whispered.

"Eleanor didn't want me near Blair, so I left home, left my name and became Tyler Manning. Bart helped me with that, he could call in and Harold Waldorf vanished for good," Harold smiled sadly. "I still keep an eye on her, I know how she hated it when her mother toss her around when she found her business. I knew her grades, her attitude, I was even there on her 15th birthday even if Eleanor never permits it."

Harold stopped to take a deep breath and continued. "When she turned 16, I was exhausted with Bart's working. I placed my resignation letter, hoping for the best, but Bart refused it. Then Eleanor called saying that the social service came to take Blair away from her, right up to the Bass Penthouse."

"He had a hold on you?"

"He had a hold on her," Harold said. "I am not permitted to quit until he is done with the Upper East Side."

"But for Blair, right when she became 18, you are free from those contract," Dan said.

"I have thought of that. I thought right when Blair turned 18, that will be my cue to leave too, Eleanor and I would only need to pick our kid up, but Bart has his ways to charge her back in. Which is when he demanded some of his assets named after Blair. I would never expose any of Bart's explicit deals because it will pull me into a mess, but if one person finds out the sudden billion dollar that wasn't supposed to be there, Blair will be destroyed if she stayed in the Upper East Side," Harold clenched his fist. "I had to protect her so I stayed."

"You said that it will be a mess if she stayed in the Upper East Side," Dan thought about it. "When she ran away, was that…?"

"Eleanor planned it. She was scared to lose her only daughter that she left her first. Eleanor predicted if she leave her alone, the Upper East Side would be too harsh for her that she herself decided to leave. The design company on her name will pay for her leave and Bart won't demand her to stay because he wouldn't want to delve himself in a teenager's problems," Harold looked down. "Bart was smart. He knew of those plans, that when Eleanor left for Rome with her new husband, he took away her design company, everything that made Blair left with nothing but the penthouse. It made Blair hate Eleanor, so much that everything had led them further apart. Bart made Blair believed that Eleanor didn't want her."

"But she still ran away," Dan looked at Harold.

"And I was glad. At least with her off the Upper East Side long enough, Bart will have to change the names of the assets. I would need to stay long enough until the changes happens, but Blair would be free," Harold shook his head. "At least I dreamed of it."

"He found her," Dan said.

"He did, by accident in one of his hotels. I think karma has a way to get back to me because he took Blair in as his mistress, it disgust me that he had his hands all over her, but I couldn't do anything. He even decided to marry her so she was always around," Harold looked down. "I can't do anything else, I am just the disgusting father who sacrificed her daughter to the devil. The only way to release her is…"

"Kill him after she's off those assets," Dan said. "How many assets have you complied?"

"Almost half now, under a fake name," Harold said. "When I heard about the assassin who was after Bart, I thought of the idea to pull her out of my mess. The two assassins before you got caught before I even negotiated the idea. I realized not a regular assassin would be able to do the job. You've been around twice as longer. I've watched you and you are definitely smarter."

There was silence when Harold looked back at Dan.

"Are you as good as they say?" Harold asked. "The mighty assassin, are you that good with your skills."

"I am."

"Then I'm your new client. Kill him right on the day I have Blair's name off the assets, I want him gone, it's the only way. I'll pay you whatever amount you want," Harold looked straight at Dan.

Dan thought about it. "What are you going to do afterwards?"

"Why do you ask?" Harold looked at him.

"I just…" Dan looked at Harold. "She knows you're around, she just doesn't know it was you. She was scared that you'll hate her when you see her. You might be trying to save her but she doesn't know that, all she knew was that her father might hate her."

"Blair said that?" Harold was surprised.

"So I ask you again, what are you going to do afterwards?" Dan looked at him.

Harold thought about it. "I'm going to introduce myself then."

Dan smiled. "Then I'll do it." Dan stepped to the door and opened it. "You better go, Bart has his eyes everywhere so the longer you're here the more suspicious it gets."

Harold nodded and he walked to the door. He looked back at Dan. "You're not that bad."

"Well guess again," Dan said. It's obvious that he is the bad guy, it didn't matter anyway.

Nate saw Tyler Manning walking off and he took his head sets off. He ran towards Dan in the house. "Okay obviously I sneaked in a bug in here and heard the whole conversation. What was that all about?"

"I just made a new deal, that's all," Dan simply said.

"No, it didn't seem that way," Nate said. "It seemed like you are helping him."

"The money is good. I go for the highest bidder," Dan was annoyed.

"No, I know you. Perseus does not go for the highest bidder. He goes to the first bidder. He goes in, do the kill, and out. He doesn't make deals that changes the target," Nate was definitely confused.

"The target is still Bart Bass."

"No, the target you have now is saving that girl, Blair," Nate said and Dan looked at Nate. "If you're still killing Bart, he's on his way to the grave right now. What's wrong? Why the change of mind?"

"I... don't know," Dan looked down. He's so confused with himself that maybe saying it out loud would explain it. But it doesn't. "I'll see you later."

"Hey wait," Nate called but Dan was already gone.

Dan got on his car and he sat in silence. Before, Dan was caught up with Blair when she gave herself for his healing and now he was caught up saving her. It made him confused, terrified and even trembling. He started off his engine and left for a place. Dan was running away and without notice, he was running right at the last place he thought he would visit. He drove along the highway right from the Hamptons to the Hudson river.

Dan knocked on the door, and he sees the old grandmother staring back at him. "What are you doing here? Jenny is off in California with the others, you would know that if you accepted her calls. She was devastated when you didn't even answer."

"I knew she was in California," Dan said, looking down.

"Then why are you here Daniel?" Alice asked. She was surprised when she actually sees the vulnerable boy instead of the arrogant one in front of her when he looked up.

"I just needed someone to talk to," Dan said and he didn't realize he was holding himself. "I know you hate me Alice, but please, just once, I just needed a parent." He didn't realize his legs were limping and Alice caught him.

"Daniel, what happened?" Alice asked, worried.

"I just… I just…" Dan was speechless. His feelings were everywhere.

"Come in," Alice took his grandson in, and lets him sit on her couch. "You're cold."

"She was horrifying," Dan said slowly and Alice looked at him when she took the blanket around him. "Allison was horrifying when she left. She didn't even… She never even loved me. That was what I thought. That what was I believed. But dad was still there. I know he would never leave."

Alice looked at Dan. She stroked his arms as he trembled.

"But then he took his leave, right in front of me. I believed he didn't even love me like Allison. I thought maybe it was me who didn't deserve to be loved," Dan slowly lets a tear drop. "Am I such a disgusting child that no one wanted me. Not even you." He looked at Alice.

The elder took him in her arms. "You're not disgusting. Not at all. I'm sorry if I appear like that but I love you Daniel. I am just afraid on the roads you have taken, I was afraid at the man you have been."

"Am I that scary?" Dan suddenly sees the fear in Blair's eyes when he came into Bart's room.

"Daniel, you are not scary," Alice soothes his back. "You were just lost."

"I'm lost right now. I'm so confused by everything and it's just overwhelming," Dan held himself tighter under Alice's embrace. "I'm so confused Nana."

Nana was even more surprised. Dan had only called her Nana before Rufus died. In front of him was not the Dan Humphrey that had turned himself into an assassin, it was the young boy that was lost, the young boy that she knew once. He was still there. The young Daniel Humphrey was still here.

"It's good to feel confused," she feels herself tearing up. "It brings you back."

Alice didn't know how long it was she had Daniel in her embrace that he fell asleep. She lets him lay on the couch and rest himself. Alice stroked his hair and looker at her grandson. The only time she had seen this side of Daniel was when Allison left. The boy tried to calm himself as Jenny cried and cried. He was being strong. But then Jenny went to sleep, he cried alone with only Alice watching. He was confused and lost but he believed himself to know better for Jenny. When Rufus died Daniel left the household, suddenly disappearing from her life. Alice searched for Daniel and she sees him right when he killed one of his target. She thought Daniel was gone, the young innocent boy was gone. She sees him not even feeling sorry for the man he killed. The only thing she knew was to protect Jenny from whatever monster in front of her. But she forgets that maybe the Daniel she once knew was there, and tonight proves that he was still there. Whatever evoked all this emotions in him definitely brings back the old Daniel.

She would fight for it, for her old grandson back.

Alice looked at Daniel, feeling like a fool that she had neglected him all along. "If I knew there was still some good in you, I would bring you out myself, but I was egoistical and…" she sighed. "I'm sorry Daniel, I should have trusted you."

A few hours passed and Dan woke up, looking around his grandmother's house. He remembered how he suddenly broke down in front of his grandmother. He shook his head. His head hurts. He stood up and looked around. He heard a cutting sound from the kitchen. He sees his grandmother in the kitchen. He was ready to receive another judgmental glare from her.

"Oh, you're up!" Alice smiled. "You must be hungry."

Dan was surprised. But he thought maybe he's sudden depressed mode gave the wrong thought to Alice. "I know I seem like a little bitch before, but I don't need your pity. I know you still hate me."

Alice looked at him, sighing but smiling. "If this is defensive mechanism talking, I'll ignore it," Alice poured him a juice. "Now I believed there is some good in you Daniel, and whether you liked it or not, whoever did this to you is really someone I must know."

"What?" Dan was confused.

"Who's Blair? Is she cute?" Alice asked him, eyes sparkling. She smiled genuinely at Dan. "You said her name in your sleep."

"I did?" Dan was sure he went red.

"I thought you were a bad person, but now I know, you can never wash away the good in people," Alice walked around the island to approach Dan. She cups his cheeks. "I thought I was scared of you, but now I know, you weren't scary at all. You were just lost and you needed someone to guide you. I'm sorry I kept pushing you away, but just know, from now on, you can tell me anything. Even the gory kills, you can say it, I won't judge."

"Why?" Dan asked.

"Because the younger Daniel Humphrey liked to tell tales, and I would like it if the old Daniel Humphrey comes back," Alice smiled at him.

Dan took Alice's hand off. "I don't think he'll be able to come back."

"I know he will," Alice said.

"How would you even know?" Dan stared at her.

"Because he did when you step in right in my house a few hours ago. It's okay to feel confused, it's okay to feel lost," Alice looked at her grandson and she sees the walls he had up melted into the vulnerable boy. "Look at that, Daniel. You're back."

"What's wrong with me?" Dan asked, looking down, a question directed to himself.

"I have the feeling," Alice looked at him as he looked up. "Love happened to you."

He looked at Alice and somehow, something inside him turned. "Those stories… " he started. "I'll tell you when I can."

"And I'll be waiting right here," Alice smiled.

Dan left Alice's place with the baked muffin in his hand. He was sure that Alice was playing with him and still hates him, but her words seemed to seep through. She even invited him to dinner, which Dan only nodded. It was weird to see her so nice. Dan sees his phone filled with missed calls from Nate and one from Chuck. Right, today was the day he will meet the investors for Victrola. Chuck had appointed him to be with him during the dinner they will have. Dan pushed everything aside, if anything the work with Chuck made more sense than his own feelings.

Dan walked back into his loft right at 3 am. He was exhausted, he needed some sleep. It was weird, all this time the snooping after 2 sleepless never tire him, but now he just feel like he could sleep all day long. Dan stepped up the stairs when he sees her, Blair Waldorf in front of his door.

Without warning she approached him as she sees him, scanning him with a worried expression. "You're not hurt are you?"

"What?" Dan was surprised. The only thing he sees wasn't the fear in her eyes but the worry.

"Where have you been? I know you made the deal with Bart but I thought you were dead!" Blair looked up at him and sees him looking at her. "Are you… okay?" She was really worried.

Alice had said, love happened to him. He tried to avoid it but the proof was right in front of him. He knew since before but he tried to push it aside. Turns out you can't push Blair Waldorf away. Slowly, he approached her and embraced her. She lets him. It felt good, being in her arms. He can feel her warmth and he feels comfortable in it. His confusion dims and he realized, Blair had changed him. He didn't feel it before, but then she came to his life that she brings back the colors of emotion in his life.

He released her just enough to look at her face. She still had that worried expression. He cups her cheek.

"Aren't you scared of me?" Dan asked, and she could feel his breath on her skin. "Aren't you scared of the guy that could kill you?"

"I was at first," Blair looked up. "But you had me confused. You were always placing walls around you but somehow you see through me. I remembered that, for some reason I always put that first. I always somehow believed you were so much more. Because if I deserved better, it would be you. I had that feeling."

Dan was slowly lost in her eyes, because somehow, this girl on front of him trusted him that much that she was here right in front of him, holding him.

"You should be scared," he whispered.

"I don't think I could," Blair said, searching for his eyes. "Somehow you had me in when you spoke to me that night."

Dan slowly leaned in and kissed her, a mere peck. "You deserved better."

Blair leaned in and kissed him, putting more passion in it. She broke the kiss to look at him. "I wanted you. It may be wrong, and it might led you to leave me like Marcus did, but I just want you, only you. I don't understand it, but I know what I want."

Dan risks it as he kissed her again, tightening his grip around her. Blair has her arms around his neck, pulling him. Between kisses Dan said to her, "I could be a jerk tomorrow."

"I don't care," Blair tightened her grip. She feels his hands cupping her cheeks. Their breathing became heavier as Dan backs her into his door. He struggled putting the key inside while still kissing her. Finally the door was opened and he pushed her inside, only to be pushed back into the door when they were inside.

His jacket was gone and his hands roamed to find her zippers. Blair pulled the buttons of his shirt off and she slides her hand on his abs. She lets go when Dan pulled her blouse up and lose it to the floor. She couldn't get enough of his kiss. She whined when he left her lips but felt relieved when he finds her neck. She couldn't help the moans coming out of her mouth and held his head on its place, gripping his hair. She feels him lowering his kisses right between her bosom and he stopped to pull the lacey bra off her. He kissed her breast and landed his lips on her nipple. He slowly bites it and he heard her moans getting louder. She tugged his shirt to tell him to take it off, he did. Slowly he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The room was too far so he settled on the couch. He laid her back on the couch and continued kissing her.

Blair led her hands down the trail and she slipped it into his jeans. He moans into her mouth when she grips him. He was already so hard. He trails his hands on each side of her thigh, and pulled her underwear off. He teased her when he circled her clit. She is already so wet. She pushed him up and unhooked his belt, unzipping his pants. Dan could only watch when she lowered her mouth on his hard on. He growled as Blair took him fully in her mouth. "Shit, Blair." She played with him, giving him the tension that was enough to make him go crazy as he could only watch her please him.

Blair replaced her mouth with her hands, looking up to seek for his lips. Dan cupped her face and laid her on back again. Slowly, he pins her hands above her head, gripping her wrist as he pushed inside her. Blair moans in pleasure when she feels him inside of her. He stayed still while kissing her and puts her legs around his waist. He thrusts slowly and watched as she closed her eyes in sensation. He kissed her neck when he gained his momentum. He bites her and had to leave his mark. She was his.

Blair gripped his hair and pulled him to her lips once more. She moaned into his kisses and pushed herself into him so that she meets his thrust. Dan took that as a sign to thrust even deeper. Blair's moans kept getting louder and she gripped his shoulder. She was about to break.

Dan pulled her up so she was straddling him. He looked right into her eyes and kissed her, putting more force into it. The short stare made Blair fall even more for him and their gliding tongues kept wrestling with one another. She pushed herself up and down on him and she felt his hands behind her, helping her movements. "Dan…" she sighed as she looked at him when she was pumping him. She felt like she couldn't breathe when Dan looked back into her eyes. He wasn't the same as Marcus, not like all those lusty men out there, he actually sees her, adores her, cared for her, and it was all in his eyes.

Blair felt her peak coming and she lets her head back to feel it. She feels him coming too. They reached their peak and Dan emptied himself in her. Blair buried her face on his shoulder and he slowly laid her back on the couch. He kissed her slowly and sensually.

He broke the kiss to see her, to watch her.

"If ever I decided to run, if ever I decided to push you away, don't give up on me," Dan said as he rested his forehead on hers. "It might be a small relapse, I will always try to get back to you. I promise you that."

Blair smiled and kissed him. "I won't let you go either."

It was strange, both of them didn't understand the things that are happening, but maybe sometimes, just letting things through would be better than understanding. They laid on the couch for a few moments before Dan kissed her hair.

"How did you find my place?" he asked, stroking her back.

"Remember Patty?" Blair said. Dan nodded. "You pay her a diamond ring, she can tell you any information needed. House address, phone numbers…" Blair slowly drew a circle on Dan's chest, right on his heart.

"Blair Waldorf scheming," somehow it didn't feel odd for her to scheme. Dan smiled when he heard her laugh. "You're something else, Blair."

"I have the feeling you know a lot more about me than I do," Blair looked down on him and rested her chin on his chest.

"I don't know your favorite color," Dan stroked her hair.

"Green," Blair smiled.

"Why?" Dan likes to watch her.

"Because it calms me down," Blair said, watching him back. "What's your favorite color?"

"Brown."

"Why?" she feels his hand roaming behind her back.

He looks up at her brown eyes and stared into it. "Because it calms me down."

Blair smiled and laid her head back on his chest. Then he heard him whispering to her.

"We have to be careful Blair," Dan said. "Bart Bass is eyeing me and I don't want you in the middle of the troubles that are about to happen." He didn't mention that she was already right at the centre of it.

"Are you still killing him?" Blair asked, she was afraid of this.

"I have to," Dan gripped her waist. He needed to save her.

"The deal yesterday was an act was it?" Blair asked.

"How'd you know?" Dan looked down at her.

"I knew that wasn't you. The heartless man that spoke so coldly, that wasn't you. I refuse it to be you," Blair tightened her grip. "It had to be a lie." She feels Dan's lips on her head and she closed her eyes feeling his touch.

"I'm still an assassin," he spoke slowly.

"You are," Blair said. "But that man yesterday, he doesn't have your warmth. You were an assassin when you cried in front of me, but I can feel your warmth even during then." Blair looked back at him. "Don't lose it."

Dan looked at her. "Truthfully, you're the one who brings out that warmth," he leaned in to kiss her. "Just a little bit more and I'll be done. It will just be you and me. No Bart Bass, no kill, none if this Upper East Side social hierarchy. Just you and me."

"Okay," Blair kissed him back.

It was just a dream for now, but sometimes believing it could help you find the way to reach the place you always wanted.

**To Be Continued **

**Hope You Enjoy!**


	10. Medusa

It was hard to not touch her. It was even harder to see Bart Bass circling his arm around her. It was the hardest when she decided to dart her eyes across the room and give him a dark seducing smile. She knew it would make him crazy.

Dan looked around and sees Chuck focusing on Ellen Stevenson's retirement speech, whoever that is anyway. The event was held in the auditorium of the Bass Building and seems like all of New York's VIPs were here. He sets his eyes back at Blair and he sees her whispering something towards Bart and Bart nodded. She slowly stood up and purposely walked pass him. He can smell her perfume, intoxicating and sweet. Dan looked around and he knew he was being watched by Bart's men. He waited a good minute before walking over to Chuck.

"You should wait outside," Dan whispered.

"Is Connor Maynard out for his cigarette break?" Chuck asked. Dan looked around, it would be good if Mr. Maynard is. Fortunately for him, Mr. Maynard was out for his cigarette break.

"Yeap."

"Good, this thing bores me anyway," Chuck stood up and smiled to his company. "Excuse me."

Walking out alone would make Bart's men follow him but walking out with Chuck will make them think twice about following him. Chuck has a quick eye and if he sees his father's men following, he will question Bart and as in right now, Chuck was also on the list of people that wanted Bart dead. Bart would never risk it. Tyler had told him that Bart was always extra careful around Chuck as he believed if Chuck knew about the whole meaning in having a bodyguard; that it was because he was too scared to die, Chuck will use it against him someday. Dan snickered at this. Bart would believe him straight away if he said Chuck was the one wants him assassinated. Dan thought with Bart's long list of enemies, Chuck is the closest one to get Bart. No wonder Bart was always pushing Chuck away, Chuck may be the only one that can gain much more power than Bart could.

Poor Chuck, he had once thought. Dan walked behind Chuck and they find Connor Maynard right at the garden, puffing smoke.

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked.

"His asset is worth a billion dollar in the states only. And he's the smart one here, never credit, only cash," Dan said. "Trust me, he's looking to invest. That guy doesn't keep his money in his pocket very long."

"Okay," Chuck said as he slowly approached Mr Maynard, introduced himself and business was starting.

Dan waited inside the building and his phone vibrated.

"Hello?" he knows who it was. A smile crept on his face.

"_I'm so itchy,"_ he heard her sultry voice from his phone. He could only smile.

"Scratch it then," he played a bit. He hears her moan and his blood heated up.

"_I did,"_ she whispered. _"But my fingers weren't enough."_

"Where are you?" Dan decided to walk a bit, leaving Chuck with his new partner. "I may be a good help."

"_A very… Very dark room…"_ she spoke slowly and it kills him. "_Right above you."_

Dan looked up and there she was, smirking at him. There was a staircase right next to the auditorium and Blair must have gone up. She disappeared behind the door and Dan quickly rushed upstairs, approaching the very room she disappeared into. He slowly opened the door and walked inside. It was very dark and the thing he could detect were the shimmery silver dress she wore that was laid on the floor.

"Hello?" he looked around, knowing she is around. Like a predator he could actually smell her scent. Channel No. 5 was meant to tease men. Then he feels her hand on his shoulders and slowly they took his suit off from behind. "Still need scratching?"

"Absolutely," she stood in front of him now, hands on his chest feeling his heart. "What took you so long?"

"I had to be careful," Dan pulled her waist so she was near him. He can feel her breathing on his neck. "How naked are you?"

"Is that a proper way to ask a lady?" Blair unbuttoned his shirt.

"Well," he groped her ass and let his hand roam around. How naked she was? Fully. "I guess I'm too dressed up."

She giggled and took his tie off. Instead she tied it over his eyes, blinding him. He felt his shirt was off and she roamed her hands over his biceps, right to his hand, intertwining their fingers. She pulled him until she lets him sit on a chair. He feels her straddling him and her nails graze his cheeks, touching his lips before he felt her lips crashing on his. His hands held her waist and he really hated the blindfold. It was dark anyway and he wanted to see her. He held his hand up to take the blindfold off but Blair stopped him.

"I'm in charge here," she spoke seductively. "You'll feel better without seeing."

"I'm not too sure about…" then he feels her hands running between his thighs and rubbing right at his dick. She was slowly but pushing tension with her hands above the layers of pants until she grabbed his belt, unbuckling it. "Was this one of your skills?"

"It is my best one," Blair said. "You're lucky I haven't experiment it with anyone."

"So I'm an experiment now?" not that he mind.

"Too much talking," she said and he felt her lips on his once again. Her tongue explored his and she was right, it did feel better. The excitement of not knowing what she would do next vibrated his senses (and horniness) up to the scale of thousands. Her hands held his hard on and while kissing him, she pumped him up and down which made his breathing stalled.

"I am itchy, Dan," she whispered and she led his hands between her thighs. He knew what to do, as his fingers snake right up to her center. She gasped into the kiss and he took that as a sign to push it a little further. It was definite foreplay and they did not mind it at all.

Dan knew he had to take control and he feels Blair's grip weakened as he speed up his hand movements. He lets go, with the blindfold still on. He held tightly on Blair's waist, guiding her down so he can enter her. The blind thing really worked as he can't really see her face when he entered her but her gasps and moans were the perfect proof, even much more than her reaction, that she was enjoying this.

He helped her move with his hands gripping her waist and she wasn't being silent about how the pleasure took in. Dan held her closer and she puts her arms around his neck, burying her face on his shoulder.

"We need to hurry," Dan spoke slowly. "Chuck will be looking for me."

"Yes," was all Blair could say and she kissed him. She could feel him move underneath her and he speeds up the process. It wasn't clear when he took charge but now she felt herself rising in high. "Oh God."

Dan released inside of her and he laid back on the chair, catching his breath.

"Can I see you now?" he asked as he held her in his lap. Blair untied the tie from his eyes and he saw her now. "Hey beautiful." The room was dark but he could see her from the small shining light across the room. He looked around and he realized that this was not the room he was expecting. It was different than the map, he studied the place before and he knows that this is not the room they entered.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked him as he looked around.

"Where are we?" Dan asked.

"This?" Blair looked around. "It is my secret place."

"Secret place?" Dan asked. This was a Bass Building.

"Yeah. I found it when I first start meeting Bart. I was wandering around and accidentally push those weird cupid statues up front and this room appeared. I thought the secret rooms were only the two floors dedicated to Bart's personal stash up above his office," Blair stood up to find her clothes. "I asked Bart about the secret rooms and he always say that there are only two. I thought Bart knew about it but he bought it from somebody else's company. He only knew the blue prints of this building and whoever owns this building before decided to have a secret room added."

Dan looked around and it was a library, filled with so many books and on the left corner was a stash filled with documents.

"It's my sanctuary," Blair whispered and Dan looked up at her. "Whenever I feel alone and frustrated I always spend my time here. I think it was a woman's secret space too."

"Why?"

"The books," Blair said as he looked around. "It's everything a woman should read and could read. Those documents right over there, was a fashion final installment. My mother used to have one of those too." Blair sees Dan looking around. "You're not used to things that weren't in your control."

"What?"

"I had the feeling you knew each and every corner of Bass Building but not this place here, and whenever there is something out of your control, you panicked," Blair said, caressing his cheek. "You panicked when you first opened to me, that day, that you abruptly left. You didn't show it but I can somehow read you now."

"Were you testing me?" Dan asked.

"I guess I did," Blair looked straight in his eyes. "I still stand on my words, if you ever run away, I won't ever let you go. So just free yourself from this, and we'll go together."

"I still have to kill him," Dan looked straight at Blair.

"We could…" Blair started.

"You don't understand," Dan pushed her to stand up. He zipped his pants and took his shirt. "It's the only way."

"Dan, please…" Blair pulled her dress covering her body.

"Blair, only one more kill, and I promise you, it's over by then. If you hated me being an assassin so much, I can't just erase my past…"

"And I'm not asking for that," Blair pulled his hand. "Bart is a very dangerous man, and he could hurt you if he finds out that you're still targeting him."

"As of you," Dan blurted. Blair looked at him, confused. "What makes you think he would let you go? With the guy that was meant to kill him. If I stop and we run away, he'll search for you and it would never end until he ends."

"Dan…" Blair looked down. She wasn't sure about telling him this. "I saw a man died."

"What?"

"He was targeting Bart and he was shot right in his head, in front of me. I was scared, but I calmed down because I didn't know that man," Blair said. "But then I saw Tyler pointing his gun at you, I was reminded that it could be you, right there. I don't care if your hands are filthy with blood, I'm not an innocent woman myself, but I can't…" Blair took a deep breath and felt tears in her eyes. "It could be you dying there and I think I'm falling for you even deeper to die if you die."

"Blair," Dan quickly cupped her cheeks. "Promise me, whatever happens, don't just die."

"How could I, after all that I said…"

"I promise you, I won't die easily, not until you kill me first," Dan said, wiping her tears away. "So promise me, don't just die."

Blair sniffed and nodded. It calms her down, but somehow, it felt like the storm is coming.

* * *

Dan walked around with Chuck in Bass Enterprise and he knows his next move.

"I think I have a new client for you," Dan informed Chuck. Chuck looked at Dan. "He's very rich, and he's a pretty close connection too."

"Who? After Maynard, I don't think there is any better client," Chuck was satisfied today, but Dan was not up par to his strategy.

"Bart Bass," Dan whispered. Chuck was just looking at him and he laughed. "I can explain…"

"No, my father interrupting my business will be a few minutes away if he decided to take over. Even if I'm his son, there is no way he'll approve anything I said," Chuck ordered a scotch. "Keep looking Humps."

"I wasn't finished, Bass," Dan said. "I got something off him."

Chuck was interested now.

"I have required information that someone out there is trying to assassinate him," Dan stayed his stare at Chuck. His reactions were shocked, but somehow, it didn't surprise him that much. Dan inquired Whitney about the client that asked to kill Bart but she said it was strictly confidential. He needs to find out or somehow manipulate the situation a bit. He scanned Chuck, and it could be him. "You're on the top list that would kill him."

Chuck shook his head, smiled a bit. "Obviously I wanted him dead, but I'm not that desperate. I'm not shoving my success with him under the grave. I want him to learn that I can be much more successful with him standing that tall build."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway," Dan smirked. "I also knew that he doubled his agents when he knew some assassin was targeting him. This could mean something Chuck."

"Like what?" Chuck asked.

"Use this information, black mail him. Make it look like it was you, and I have the feeling he would beg for your mercy," Dan looked at Chuck, eyes darkened. He needed Chuck to play his role, to be up there positioning himself to play Bart as the puppet.

"Why Bart? I mean it is entertaining to blackmail a man such as him, but what is in it for the benefit?" Chuck asked, twirling his scotch.

"It's not enough for me," Dan spoke and Chuck looked at him. "It's not enough anymore, just having this job. I needed more to gain access to the information I needed. The one that has so many holes right now is your father and I need to gain access on him."

"You…" Chuck suddenly realized. "Are you…?"

"I was given the task to gain information on Bart," close enough. "But he's pretty good with his tracks and seems like his plotting is a bit, sketchy and very unpredictable."

"So you went in through me, the son?" Chuck stared at him.

"Oh, I know much about you, Charles. Very. I also knew you want him down and all the other investors, they were too scared to lose their position in the business but not you. Because there is his blood in you. You're younger and you are not afraid of death just yet. You were the perfect tool to kill him," he chose his words correctly. "The task I am given was not only to gain information, but to also bring him down. My perfect puppet is you, but think again, would you ever consider hiring another assistant that is not me? Victrola has gained a jump in investment and I dare say it was because of me. But finding these people to invest is not enough anymore, you'll need more to take him down."

"What do you propose?" somehow, Chuck was liking the idea of taking Bart down.

"Steal everything. It is yours only if you take it. That's the rule with Bart, right?" Dan knew he couldn't use the traditional killing method anymore. Plus the fact that Bart had used Blair's name on the assets doubled the problems. Harold is trying to change up all the assets but it would be simply too long and Dan decided it would be faster if he had Chuck to do the job too. To steal all the assets on Blair's name and according to the system, the owner which is Blair only needed to release the asset by signing an agreement if the asset was transferred into another company.

"Why are you doing this so seriously?" Chuck asked.

"I am a professional," Dan said. "Some people want Bart to die but this client specifically asked to burn Bart on the stake first before vanishing him to leave the world. But he didn't mind it if Bart was left rotten without his industry."

"Huh," Chuck stood up. He held his hand up. "When shall we start?"

Dan smiled.

* * *

Petra Biro looked straight into Whitney's eyes and started to force the words out of his mouth. "Where is Perseus?"

"He's on his mission, Sir," Whitney tried to hide her nerve.

"Still on the same mission?" Petra asked, huffing his chest up and down.

"Yes, Bartholomew Bass was not really an easy target," Whitney thought the president was an easier target than Bart.

"I should have known," Petra said.

"Known what sir?"

"That blood relations do force people to come back," Petra said. Whitney's face was white as if she had seen a ghost. "You know what to do, Medusa."

Whitney looked down and bowed. She had no choice. "Yes, sir."

**To Be Continued**

**Question: Who is the client that offered Dan money to assassinate Bart? Read and Review!**

**Sorry for the late update, school is far too hectic.**


End file.
